Spice of the Hatsune's
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Los dos con el pasar de los tiempos se han distanciado , sentimientos que han estado ya ocultos por varios años prontos para salir a la luz ; MikuoxMikuxLen - Advertencias lemmon ; y locuras por parte de la autora-Basado en la famosa cancion Spice!... pero a mi estilo.
1. Probando el deseo

-"Nii_san...¿Donde estas...?..."-pensaba en voz alta una aguamarina algo cansada mientras estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de una mesa con dos platos , uno lleno de puerro y el otro vacia ; mientras que enviaba un mensaje de texto con su celular

_Es un placer conocerlos , me llamo Miku Hatsune pero ustedes diganme solo Miku ¿ok? estoy muy feliz ya que a la autora holgazana se habia olvidado de la promesa de hacer este fic y bueno pues he aqui ; soy unas estudiante de la preparatoria Tokyo-Japon , son una de las mas prestigiosas y quien haya estudiado alli llevara un buen futuro, eso es lo que quieren mis padres , quienes han puesto toda su esperanza en mi , no es que me sienta presionada pero solamente que no deberia ser a la unica a la que estimulen en el estudio , a veces me siento realmente sola._

_¡Ups! Gomen , no queria cambiar de tema , es solo que mi mente muy distraida se desvia hacia otros temas ; pero bueno les contare sobre mi para que se familarizen conmigo ya que nos vamos a ver muy seguido , ¿De acuerdo? . Bien comencemos , a mi me gusta los puerros , oir musica , ser otaku de corazon , pasarla con amigos , pasar un grato momento en familia pero lamentablemente en mi famila ya no hay eso ; salir y cantar en un karaoke , es divertido poder hacer eso , me agrada mucho cantar y me gusta hacer feliz a la gente cuando me oyen escuchar , tambien es una de las razones del por que me gusta cantar._

_'¿Ah y como soy? ; pues una aguamarina de cabello largo y sedoso puesto que me encanta peinarlo siempre que no estoy haciendo otra cosa importante; siempre ando con una muy lindo y divertido uniforme futurista que se basa en una camisa gris , una corbata del mismo colro que mi cabello , unas botas negras y una falda del mismo color que las botas ; y un monton de accesorios ; mis ojos son grandes e intensos y combinan con mi cabello pues es del mismo color; ah soy una estatura promedia , ya que soy mas alta que unas amigas pero mas baja que otras ; y siempre peino mi cabello en dos largas y extensas coletas, aunque a veces me dejo el cabello suelto pues soy...¡Ahh ya entendi soy muy contradictoria!_

_Ahora les contare un poco sobre mis amigas ,o bueno , las que lo eran ; una muy amigable rubia llamada Rin Kagamine con unos ojos azules mar profundo , era muy divertida y juguetona , hasta que tuvo otro objetivo en la vida que le parecio mas importante que ser mi amiga , me utilizo para conseguir a mi hermano , quien es un mujeriego por cierto ; no me gusta mucho mencionarlo pues cada vez que lo hago se me revuelve el estomago, ¿Si lo odio ustedes se preguntan? Si probablemente lo odie un poco o este en camino para odiarlo , no es muy buen hermano que digamos._

_Luego tenia una amiga pelirrosada llamada Luka, era una chica muy tranquila y calmada ; pero cambio por amor ¿Y por quien se preguntan? ; por mi hermano , no tenia ni idea de la relacion que ellos tenian , o bueno si a lo que hace mi hermano se puede llamar relacion ; aunque sea con Rin yo pude enterarme por rumores de las personas o por mis amigas , o mejor dicho ex-amigas ; ya no importa mucho , realmente el amor cambia a alguien ; bueno les contare un poco de lo que me paso, estaba caminando por mi casa , mis padres nunca se encuentran asi que supuse que no iba a molestar a nadie por tomar un vaso con agua en la madrugada._

_Pero entonces escuche ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitacion de mi hermano , Mikuo Hatsune , asi es como el bastardo se llama , ¡Como se nota que le quiero muy poco ¿no? ; en fin , me dirigi a su habitacion y no estaba normal , el usualmente deja la puerta con seguro por lo cual yo tengo que tocar, eso nos previene si es que el se esta cambiando no ver a mi hermano semi-desnudo y pasar verguenza junto con el ; pero esta vez era mas que solo semi-desnudos ; era mi amiga Luka que estaba teniendo relaciones con mi hermano._

_Luka geima el nombre de el con intensidad , nunca habia visto nada parecido ; estaba sonrojada,avergonzada y al mismo tiempo humillada ; sentia que la misma traicion que Rin me habia dado por tratar de acostarse con mi hermano habia vuelto a pasar , y a pesar de que Luka sabia como me sentia lo hizo con el ; solo mire hacia el piso y movi mis piernas como si me pesaran , estaba muy impactada con lo que estaba viendo ; era una realidad que no queria creer y sin querer me tropeze , ahi fue cuando Mikuo se dio cuenta de que los habia visto haciendo el amor, el intento explicarme lo que sucedio pero yo sin mirarlo simplemente me meti en mi habitacion , queria estar sola._

_Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde eso ,no hemos podido recobrar la misma confianza de antes ; me da un poco de lastima que mi hermano se haya vuelto un mujeriego , no me molestaria para nada que una de mis ex-amigas en un pasado se hayan vuelto su novia , pero con que el deje de ser mujeriego eso no me hubiese importado para nada ; el no ha existido para ser hombre de una sola mujer , y mis ex-amigas con la ilusion de que quizas podrian cambiarlo , no queria herirlas pero luego venian llorando despues de que se los adverti , despues de traicionar mi amistad por una noche caliente con mi hermano; realmente lo odio tanto._

_Asi paso el tiempo , y habia muchas chicas que fingian ser mis amigas , para luego salir con Mikuo ; eso ya no me molestaba para nada , es mas , me habia vuelto insensible , les prestaba mi ayuda , las presentaba con mi hermano ; ya estaba muy acostumbrada a la rutina , conocer a una chica , hacerla mi amiga , presentarsela a mi hermano , buscar otra amiga en quien pueda confiar ; y lo mas gracioso es que Mikuo se aprovechaba de eso , siempre en cualquier momento de su vida ha sido un aprovechador , el usaba a mis amigas , no solo para hacerme enfadar sino que tambien para enterarse de mi vida._

_-"¿Miku esta saliendo con alguien?"-les preguntaba Mikuo, eso lo se porque yo una vez llegue a oirle , por eso procure de que no se enterase de nada ya no contandole nada a mis falsas amigas temporales , ya me estaba aburriendo a esta vida pero no me quedaba de otra ; es la vida con la que mi hermano me jalo en su aventura de mujeriego ; lo bueno de esto es que si puedo conservar amigos , ellos siempre estan para mi ; eso lo molesta mucho a Mikuo, es como si quisiera que yo este sola sin nadie y solo con el para compadecerme toda la vida._

_Cada vez que le contaba lo que habia sucedido , el me abrazaba , no se porque lo hacia ; como si quisiera remediarlo , el me preguntaba si me molestaba un poco eso , yo pense que el haria algo para cambiarlo y le contestaba honestamente diciendole que si o tan solo asintiendole con la cabeza , el me miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha ; como si hubiese ganado algo , empeze a odiarlo , desde que de un niño inocente y alegre con el que jugaba a las escondidas o a corretearnos , se convirtio es un pervertido mujeriego que no piensa en nada mas que solo sexo ; quisiera que mi hermano verdadero volviese._

_Solamente porque me acerque al tema les conversare sobre el ; el es mi hermano gemelo, asi que solo imaginenme en version masculina...pero sin la faldita pues...¡Aja! ¡Asi es!; que bueno que puedan imaginarlo facilmente , bueno , esa es la cara del demonio , nunca confien en esa maldita cara de niño ingenuo que luego sabe muchas mas cosas de las que deberia saber a su edad ; ah y por cierto yo tengo 17 años al igual que el ; como sea , de pequeños eramos muy unidos , pero en la secundaria empezo a cambiar , desde que un chico me invito a salir y yo acepte simplemente porque no sabia el sigficado de "salir con alguien" , pense que iriamos nomas a pasear como amigos pero bueno , Mikuo empezo a actuar distinto desde entonces._

_Por suerte le aclare el problema a la persona que me habia pedido que salgamos , el lo entendio claramente y me comprendio ; pero Mikuo entonces empezo a llegar mas tarde a casa , ya no venia a cenar , hacia que me preocupara por el , luego los rumores en los dos ultimos años de la escuela secundaria de que mi hermano se habia acostado con todas las chicas me molestaba ; una vez fue a su habitacion y le pregunto si eso era verdad , entonces el me callo y me mando a dormir , eso era mas que obvio , era todo completamente cierto y quizas mas era cierto a lo que ya no alcanzaria mi imaginacion._

_A veces anhelo a recuperar a mi hermano , con el que haciamos tonterias de pequeños ; pero en cierto modo tambien agradezco que sea asi , pues asi puedo aprender a que nunca debo caer en las falsas promesas que un hombre le hace a una mujer , esas flasas promesas son las que Mikuo le ha hecho a todas las mujeres para tener sexo ; de verdad es un ser horrible... aveces temo que yo pudiese convertirme en algo como eso ; andar y lastimar los sentimientos de la persona sin considerarlo detenidamente ¡Yo jamas seria asi!_

_Hoy habiamos quedado comer juntos porque el me lo pidio , creo que el quiere retomar nuestra situacion actual y devolverla en el tiempo para que las cosas ya no sean tan dificiles; sin embargo, Mikuo al parecer se ha olvidado de nuestra cena , le habia puesto puerros extra en su plato pero creo que se terminaran por malograr , no sabia si debia recordarselo o hacer como si nada para no ser humillada indirectamente ; pero estoy muy segura que debe estar ocupado en este momento con alguna mujer , en fin no es de mi incumbencia... pero aun asi por no querer perder el tiempo y de lo que me arrepiento le envie un mensaje para recordarselo._

_Ya era muy tarde , mas de la medianoche , estaba aburrida , la T.V se habia malogrado y solo iban a repararla hasta mañana en la mañana , asi que comenze a charlar con Len , Len Kagamine , es un muy buen amigo mio , el sabe de mi situacion con Mikuo y siempre le llamo para pedirle consejos , es como el hermano que perdi , realmente le quiero mucho y siempre me es de ayuda ; es una gran persona , muy generosa y honesta , es el hermano de Rin, mi ex-mejor amiga, pero el no dejo de hablarme a pesar de que Rin y yo ya no nos hablemos, lo cual agradezo mucho pues es un amigo completamente maravilloso._

* * *

Y en cualquier parte de Toky-Japon , mas exactos en un hotel , y aun mas exactos en el cuarto de hotel donde se encontraba Mikuo Hatsune esa noche...

-"Mikuoo"-decia una rubia acercandose sensualmente al aguamarino quien fingio sonrojarse por ella -"Hay que romper la cama con tanta accion..."-propuso ella siempre picara y un poco regalada

-"Como desees"-dijo el con una forzada sonrisa en su rostro mientras la rubia lo tomaba del cuello y el de la cintura

-Entonces Rin metio su lengua de imprevisto , a Mikuo no le quedo otra mas que corresponder , se notaba que estaba aburrido, seriamente aburrido , pero sabia disimular muy bien ; solo de esa forma conseguiria un poco de sexo para tener fantasias con su hermana ; ¿Algo raro no? ; es que Mikuo Hatsune era incestuoso , solo que temia decirlo por el hecho de ser rechazado, desde ya hace mucho tiempo , sintio que a Miku probablemente tengas propuestas para ser pareja , a el no le gustaba para nada eso ;no queria que su hermana vaya a brazos de otro hombre , asi que empezo a llamar mas la atencion de ella; se volvio mas popular , entre las chicas tanto como en los chicos ; las chicas se acostaban con el , y los chicos lo admiraban . Se esforzo mucho por ser el centro de atencion , hasta que consiguio llamar la atencion de su hermana se sintio satisfecho , y eso fue porque accidentalmente la mejor amiga de Miku, que se llamaba Rin , con la que en este momento esta haciendo el amor ; se enamoro de el sin que el tenga que seducirla , eso molesto a Miku , y aunque le haya molestado , logro que ella ponga mas atencion a la vida de su hermano.

-Fue como Mikuo decidio acostarse con todas las amigas de su hermana , solo para que ella se enojase con el y lo mirara mas , vigilandolo mas que nada que no se acerque a las otras amigas que ella tenia; pero el sin hacer mucho esfuerzo lograba que se enamoren de el , pero a la unica que no pudo enamorar fue a su hermana , a la quien en verdad queria y lo unico que podia hacer era fantasiarse con ella; la deseaba , y el sabia mas que nadie eso , realmente tenia ganas de hacerla suya , pero no iba a hacerlo a la fuerza , luego el sabria muy bien que si el hacia eso su hermana no volveria a hablarle nunca mas.

-Esa era la vida de Mikuo Hatsune ; el se dio cuenta que habia un efecto extra en que las amigas de Miku la dejaran sola , los chicos pensaban que ella era antisocial y por eso dejaron de juntarse tanto con ella , la hicieron a un lado , cosa que molestaba a Mikuo pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba ; le encantaba la idea de que ya no tenia que lidiar con pretendientes buscando un lugar en el corazon de su hermanita , ese lugar solo podia ser de el y de nadie mas ; pero por otra parte le parecia una gran estupidez que esos chicos idiotas no se den cuenta de lo hermosa que era su hermana ; al menos para el superaba a todas las mujeres del universo y podia compararse con las diosas , el enserio que la amaba.

-Pero ultimamente habia tenido a alguien molesto, Len Kagamine; el hermano de la chica con la que lo esta haciendo ahora ; el siempre andaba con Miku en la escuela para que ella no se sintiese sola, no la dejaba en paz ; "Es un estorbo"- es lo que pensaba el aguamarino cuando veia a Miku caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria seguida por el rubio ;pero no habia nada que pueda hacer al respecto , era lo unico sobre lo que no tenia control ; hasta el encontro la manera de saber si su hermana habia tenido novio o no hasta ahora ; o si estaba en una relacion con alguien ; hasta que un dia Miku se entero de eso y dejo de contarles cosas a sus amigas. Pero por suerte de Mikuo y dado a su gran esfuerzo Miku hasta ahora no habia tenido ningun novio.

-Sin embargo; el un dia se entero que a Len le gustaba Miku , el estaba muy molesto por la noticia , no sabia como preguntarle a su hermana si ellos dos estaban saliendo ; por eso el habia organizado esa cena con su hermana , ¿Porque otro motivo mas? Ya que el sabe muy bien si Miku no tiene ni idea de en donde esta el y es muy tarde , se preocupara por el , lo cual lo hacia sentir satisfecho y victorioso. Los rumores de que quizas Len ya se le haya confesado a Miku y ella haya aceptado ,y que ahora estaban saliendo molestaba mucho a Mikuo , el solo queria que Miku fuera para el y nadie mas , el la cuido desde muy pequeños cuando sus padres estaban de viaje en muchos paises haciendo recorrido , el la ha apoyado en todas las decisiones que ella ha tomado hasta ahora ; pero no iba a permitir que le arrebaten a la mujer que ama tan facilmente , es muy loco las cosas que hace el amor.

-Lamentablemente , Mikuo habia estado de malhumor todo el dia y decidio que un poco de sexo fanteseado con su hermana le serviria para ponerse una mejor sonrisa en su faceta inexpresiva ; asi que por eso habia ido con Rin a un hotel sin saber que habia olvidado por completo el compromiso que habia realizado con su hermana . El por el momento se ilusionaba un futuro con la aguamarina , no era que la sociedad los discriminara ni nada parecido , en esa epoca el incesto se habia vuelto muy popular, lo que le era imposible para dar un paso mas con ella es que Mikuo sabe muy bien que su hermana lo odia , lo odia por haberse acostado con sus amigas a proposito aunque esta no sepa la razon ; el esta feliz, porque aunque sea Miku tiene un sentimiento hacia el , y se lo merece.

-"Mikuo...Mikuo..."-gemia la rubia jadeante ante las fuertes estocadas del estresado aguamarino quien solo podia pensar en su hermanita menor

-"_Miku..."_-imaginaba el aguamarino teniendo una aventura con su hermana , a pesar de que no puede comparar a Miku con Rin, Miku es especial , solo el tenia que cerrar los ojos e imaginar que con la que estaba haciendo el amor y gemia por mas era su hermana , eso si que lo ponia de buen humor.

-Quizas piensen que puede ser un poco pervertido , pero era la unica forma en que Mikuo podia mantener la paciencia con las demas chicas que le perseguian , era un buen pretexto para preocupar a su hermana en las madrugadas pero tambien una maldicion pues eran muy espesas y no lo dejaban en paz ; siempre querian mas,no es que el no tenga mas energia , simplemente que tenia que hacer la tarea ¿Porque un playboy tenia que ser un idiota? ; el era el mas liso de su salon , otra cosa que a Miku le molestaba mucho , a pesar de lo que ella se esfuerce siempre terminaba en segundo lugar y su hermano en el primero.

-Mikuo queria a su hermana , el se dio cuenta de eso en la secundaria , cuando la vio hablando con otro chico el supo que eran celos lo que sentia ; y tambien se dio cuenta de porque nunca quedaba satisfecho despues de tener sexo con alguien , es porque si no era con Miku no valia la pena tener relaciones , por eso necesitaba imaginarla , solo si el la imagina podria estar feliz ; fantaseando con la cara de su hermana llena de placer , asi es como se corrio dentro de Rin ; y cuando abrio los ojos , su fantasia termino ; y una vez mas el gran Mikuo Hatsune se sentia defraudado.

-"Miku..."-susurro el en voz alata mientras estaba sentado y apoyado en el espaldar de la cama con Rin durmiendo a su lado -"Te amo nee_chan..."-dijo el para luego planear dormir pero entonces sono el celular de el , estaba en vibrador asi que no despertaria a Rin. El siempre tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro cada vez que le llamaban o le enviaban un mensaje de texto; pero abrio los ojos como platos cuando vio que el mensaje se lo habia enviado su querida hermana.-"Mikuo ¿No ibas a cenar hoy juntos? , creo que lo olvidastes"-leeyo el en voz alta mientras sentia un agudo dolor en el pecho y se sentia el idiota mas grande del universo.

* * *

Y en la casa de Miku...

-Un aguamarino muy agitado abre la puerta corriendo y faltoso de aire ; parece que hubiese corrido la maraton ; camino hacia el comedor arrastrando un poco los pies , para luego darse cuenta de que su hermanita se habia quedado dormida con el celular abierto; se sintio feliz cuando creyo que Miku le habia enviado ese mensaje y luego se quedo dormida pero luego se acerco mas al celular y cuando iba a cerrarlo noto que habia un mensaje , con un poco de miedo por ser mal juzgado leeyo lo que habia ahi -"Miku no te preocupes de segura las cosas se arreglaran , a cierto , ¿Mañana estas ocupada por la noche?"-y lamentablemente lo hizo en voz alta lo cua provoco que la aguamarina despertara

-"E...Eh...Mikuo ya vinistes..."-murmuro la aguamarina algo soñolienta pues acababa de despertarse -"Q...¿Que haces con mi celular...?"-pregunto ella ingenuamente

-"Miku, mañana por la noche tenemos una reunion con nuestros familiares , me habia olvidado de decirte eso"-le mintio con una muy falsa sonrisa en su faceta que Miku rapidamente reconocio

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto la aguamarina incredula a lo que su hermano le decia pero luego de un rato mirandole fijamente a los ojos el resulto ganando"-"Esta bien...me preparare para mañana"-comento la aguamarina

-"Que buena chica..."-murmuro el inconscientemente con una sonrisa de satisfaccion a lo que Miku llego a oir

-"¿Porque lo dices Mikuo?"-pregunto ella con curiosidad para luego añadirle una mirada directa

-"No...por nada..."-respondio el tratando de no ser descubierto por su hermanita -"Toma aqui esta tu celular , no pares mucho rato en el"

-"Arigato"-dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa a su hermano sin darse cuenta -"E..Eh ya tengo que irme a dormir"-le dijo ella mientras se despedia y salia de la cocina pero el aguamarino no le dio paso -"¿Mikuo?"-pronuncio ella el nombre de el en busca de una respuesta

-"Por lo de hoy... lo lamento ...se me hizo tarde y no pude...Gomenasai"-dijo el disculpandose por haber llegado tan tarde ese dia a pesar del compromiso con su hermana

-"No te preocupes , pude matar el tiempo"-exclamo la aguamarina animada y sonriente

-"E..Entonces...¿Podemos quedar para otro dia...?"-pregunto el aguamarino mirandola seriamente a su hermana esperando que accediera

-"No puedo"-respondio ella mintiendo-"T..Tengo algo que hacer...asi que no voy a estar libre...ese dia que quieres quedar conmigo"-dijo la aguamarina excusandose , pues ya no queria quedar con su hermano , se habia sentido decepcionada pero sabia disimularlo

-"¿No puedes?"-pregunto el muy desconcertado con lo que su hermanita le decia , Mikuo penso que se habia distraido en algun momento y alguien la habia invitado a salir , o peor , quizas ella habia invitado a salir al chico que le gusta si es que existe uno -"M...Miku..."-iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpido

-"L..Lo siento... ya debo irme a dormir Mikuo mañana tenemos la reunion familiar , asi que te aconsejo que vayas a dormir tambien"-dijo la aguamarina mientras se hacia a un lado y pasaba al costado de su hermano quien se habia quedado paralizado , primera vez que el no sabia que era lo que Miku iba a hacer en la semana

-"Quieta ahi"-ordeno Mikuo a lo cual Miku se extraño pero el aguamarino la tomo del brazo y la empujo contra la pared -"¿Con quien vas a ir y a donde?"-pregunto el mirandole seriamente y con una voz dominante a la vez que la sujetaba

-"¿Mikuo? ¿Que tienes? ¡Sueltame ahora mismo"-exigio la aguamarina tratando de disimular su temor puesto que nunca habia visto a su hermano actuando de esa forma

-"Solo lo repitire una vez mas..."-sentencio el aguamarino con una mirada fulmimante -"¿Con quien vas a ir y a donde?"-le grito esta vez Mikuo a Miku quien se asusto por la rara personalidad no perteneciente de el

-"M...Mikuo basta...Ya dejame irme a dormir ¿Que es lo que te pasa? ; no voy a decirte nada porque simplemente no se me da la gana"-le respondio la aguamarina con un dejo de miedo

-"Entonces jugaremos este juego hasta que este agotada..."-sentencio el aguamarino a Mikui quien no entendio realmente ; hasta que sintio como los labios de el se posaban en los de ella posesivamente

-Miku perdio su primer beso, por la persona que mas odiaba pero tambien la mas cercana que tenia ; su hermano le estaba besando , ella no entendia pero un fuerte rubor se apodero de sus mejillas , era un beso no pecaminoso ; Mikuo estaba probando con delicadeza los labios de ella , hasta que decidio que debia dar el siguiente paso ; la sujeto mejor y cuando ella iba a decirle algo el metio su picante lengua en la boca de ella provocando un gemido sordo; la lengua de Miku retrocedia a lo cual Mikuo tuvo que tomar medidas mas drasticas , la tomo del menton y con el pulgar facilmente saco la lengua de ella sujetandole ; era un poco comico ver como el aguamarino le jalaba de la lengua a su hermana , pero entonces comneze a besarla apasionadamente ; Miku no podia resisitir a los movimientos de la ardiente lengua de su hermano, siempre estaba a 5 pasos antes que ella

-La aguamarina comenzo a jadear , y en la desesperacion por no saber que es lo que debia hacer empezo a llorar un poco ; Mikuo se percato de eso y lamio la mejilla donde estaba rodando aquella lagrima ; Miku entonces aprovecho la oportunidad para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no fue lo suficiente, el se molesto ante eso y la beso aun mas rapido sin darle oportunidades de poder respirar ; Miku estaba jadeando al maximo en cambio a Mikuo no le afectaba ni un poco , le gustaba ver a su hermana indefensa , escuchando la respiracion agitada de ella pidiendole que pare con las pocas fuerza que tenia ; y asi no dudo en seguir besandola tan sensualmente como estaba haciendo.

-Ella al poco rato empezo a sentirse mareada, la falta de oxigeno provocaba eso, sus mejillas ardian al igual que su corazon latia muy fuerte y velozmente , esos eran los efectos que Mikuo tenia en ella ; su hermano estab disfrutando mucho del beso fogoso que le estaba dando , a pesar de que se resisitiera , probar los dulces y suaves labios rojos de su hermanita le hacia sentir que su dia iba a ser maravilloso y no iba a haber nada que lo arruine; el queria probar mas de Miku, y tambien queria probar en algun momento esa deseada "especia" de su hermana.

-Mikuo tenia la intencion de llegar lejos esa noche , pero la aguamarina no podia soportar mas , estaba jadeante y agitada , sentia que el corazon se le iba a salir , el oxigeno le era vital para poder sobrevivir ; empezo a sentir sus piernas pesadas, la aguamarina dejo de hacer tanta fuerza pues el cuerpo se le estaba debilitando muy rapido por los calientes besos que le daba Mikuo;entonces ella se dio cuenta que estaba jalando un poco de las mangas de el a pesar que el le estaba sujetando de las muñecas, ella tenia que hacer eso o sino sentia que se caia ; la lengua de Mikuo entraba y salia para seguir jugando con la de ella la cual no queria. Y de un momento a otro la vista de ella se ocurecio y cayo o mejor dicho casi cae pues el aguamarino la sujeto para que no se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

-"¿Solo por un beso te desmayas...?"-pregunto el con una risita burlona en su rostro mientras miraba a la aguamarina muy ruborizada y agitada -"Dulces sueños Miku"-dijo el para luego darle un delicado beso en la mejilla y mirarla con ternura

* * *

**muajajaj**

**tenia muchas ganas de hacer una version spice! de MikuoxMiku *O*!**

**creo que hace tiempo lo habia prometido **

**para que cuando prometo , demoro pero no olvido :D!**


	2. Los celos lo pueden todo

_¿Que paso ayer? , fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente mientras me levantaba de mi cama , estaba un poco cansada , recordaba que mi hermano me habia besado y luego me desmaye; que verguenza, ahora ademas de que la persona que mas odio me ha robado mi primer beso se debe haber burlado de mi por haberme desmayado por la falta de oxigeno ; pero claro, como el acostumbra a salir con tantas mujeres experimentadas y no tomo en cuenta que yo era nueva en eso hizo que me desmayara ; ¡Maldito bastardo de hermano! , pensar que solo hace eso por puchero pues yo no quise decrile con quien ni a donde me iba a ir a pesar de que solamente era una mentira._

_Creo que en realidad lo hacia molestarme, el sabe que no me agrada , el sabe que le odio por hacerme mi vida imposible, asi que el decidio robarme mi primer beso por antojo; realmente lo deetesto pero no puedo dejar que eso me afecte , si actuo mas como si no me importara entonces el no habra ganado esta ; y asi voy a ser , ademas como tengo que ir a la preparatoria solo me queda hacerme la loca y no mirar a mi hermano a los ojos porque estoy segura de que voy a sonrojarme demasiado y sus fangirls van a empezar a sospechar cosas y eso me causara varios problemas pues son unas totales acosadoras._

_Ademas que hoy debo vestirme bien pues habia una reunion familiar , o eso me dijo Mikuo; asi que mire mi celular y vi que Len me habia enviado un mensaje si no tenia nada que hacer por la noche del mismo dia que Mikuo me dijo para la reunion , que coincidencia... No creo que Mikuo haya visto ese mensaje y me haya mentido ¿Porque lo habria hecho? ¿Para sacarme de quicio? ; pues solo me queda creele , pero les aseguro que si solo fue una broma voy a cortarlo en pedacitos y luego lo hare pure con mi puerro...Estoy viendo demasiadas peliculas de terror..._

_Bueno en fin , como ese dia tenia clases debia salir de mis pensamientos ya ; me di un baño , tratando de quitarme el sabor de los labios de Mikuo , pero aun no se iba , llego a un punto en que mis labios se habian puestos rojos por haber pasado uno y otra vez el jabon sobre ellos ; cuando sali estaba un poco tarde , tenia que darme prisa si es que queria evitar un castigo , me cambie lo mas pronto posible y listo , en camino a la escuela ; aunque muy lamentablemente acompañada por el hijo de p*ta de mi hermano quien justo cuando yo salia de la habitacion el ya me estaba esperando abajo , creo que queria hablar sobre lo de ayer pero yo caminaba mas rapido que el asi que no tenia tiempo para decirme._

_No planeaba dirigirla la mirada a Mikuo ; desde ahora le odio con todo mi corazon, de eso estoy segura ; pero ya todo daba igual , habia perdido mi primer beso , eso es lo que mas me ponia triste , trate de no pensar mucho en eso pero ahora que lo tenia a mi costado caminando ese recuerdo surgia en mi mente , y queria hacerme llorar por el simple hecho de que un mujeriego me habia besado , me sentia tan decepcionada de mi misma ; yo me ilusionaba que cuando le diera mi primer beso a alguien seria muy dulce e inocente , y esa persona y yo estariamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre._

_Me sentia lamentable , mi primer beso se habia ido con el aire , seguro que para Mikuo besarme no era nada , el siempre besaba a las demas como si no significara nada , ¿Porque tenia que tocarme un hermano asi? ; nunca le he hecho algo para que el sea tan malo como es conmigo normalmente , por eso lo detesto, es un idiota ; en seguida pensando en todas estas cosas me detuve , me di media vuelta y decidi ir por otro camino hacia la preparatoria, Mikuo se le noto muy confundido por mi comportamiento ; ¿Dos pueden jugar este juego no? La ley del hielo siempre funciona._

_Llegando a la escuela me di cuenta rapidamente que Mikuo me estaba mirando de reojo , como si me vigilara , el estaba molesto porque habia decidido habre ido por otro camino en vez de seguir caminando con el unos metros mas hacia la preparatoria , pero sin darle mucha importancia me sente en mi lugar , que estaba adelante de Mikuo; eso tambien era molesto , cuando estoy distraida conversando con Len el siempre interrumpe y logra meterme en problemas , maldito sea , por suerte cuando estoy con Len todos mis problemas parecen desaparacer y se esfuman , el siempre encuentra la manera de ponerme feliz si o si._

_Entonces era clase de matematicas, como no entendia nada decidi empezar a conversar con Len quien si estaba sumamente concetrado pero le interrumpi, obviamente me disculpe por eso pero Len se rio ante mi reverencia, me dijo que no habia problema solo que eso estaba facil; yo se de matematicas solamente que las se cuando estoy en casa , me es facil leyendo del libro pero no cuando la escucho de los profesores ; Len me decia que como no podia salir en la noche salgamos en la tarde aunque sea por corto tiempo , yo asenti enseguida pero de repente senti un dolor en mi cabeza ; Mikuo me habia golpeado con un libro._

_Lo maldije en silencio , ya que si me ponia a discutir con el hariamos tremendo escandalo , y el profesor nos pondria un castigo por nuestro mal comportamiento , asi que simplemente lo ignore; tuve que ignorarlo , Len no se habia dado cuenta de que me habia golpeado en la cabeza , era mejor asi o quizas podia ponerse a pelear con el , Len me ha comentado que no le agrada mi hermano , no sabe realmente quien es y se ahoga sus penas en un mar de mujeres ; yo no creo que Mikuo tenga penas , pero lo que si es , es que es un mujeriego , un muy asqueroso mujeriego._

_Recuerdo que en una epoca el se empezo a acostar con las profesoras , eso era de lo peor , me pregunto si aun lo hace , quizas por eso es que saca siempre notas mas altas que las mias ; ¡Me da igual! ¡Lo que haga el no me interesa! ¡Por mi puede meterse un tenedor al ojo y a mi no me importa! solo debo hacer como que el no exite , si el no existiera mi vida seria mucho mejor , tendria a mis amigas que probarian un amor normal de adolescente , no tendria que dejar la puerta sin seguro en la madrugada esperandolo pues el ya varias veces se olvida la llave._

_Es un asco de hermano , esa es la definicion de Mikuo Hatsune como persona ; cuando termino la hora y tocaba el receso pues la campanita sono ; todos salieron del aula , Len me esperaba en la biblioteca como siempre para que los dos estudiaramos juntos , pero Mikuo me detuvo , yo me dirigia a la puerta y el me jalo del brazo , se veia muy enfadado por algo ; no comprendo su mentalidad , si que me gustaria hacerlo pero no le entiendo, es un estupido; el trato de sujetarme , parece que queria besarme de nuevo como el dia anterior , no iba a permitir que eso suceda , para nada que iba a dejarlo ; le di un empujon pero no funciono._

_Su lengua toco la mia ,estaba estimulandola , Mikuo no era reconocible para mi , me estaba volviendo a hacer lo de ayer, no dejaba de meter su lengua , era muy violento para mi asi que sin remordimiento le di una fuerte patada en el estomago , el retrocedio ante eso , le habia dado en su punto debil ; me miro confundido y un poco desconcertado por mi reaccion; estaba arrepentido de lo que me habia hecho , yo simplemente me habia apoyado contra la pared , jadeando , mi respiracion estaba muy agitada , tenia que estabilizarla si no queria desmayarme de nuevo; Mikuo se me acerco , estaba preocupado , pude verlo en sus ojos , me encerro con sus dos brazos inconscientemente._

_Se quedo viendome por un rato , mientras yo respiraba cada vez mas y mas normal , hasta que ya estaba como nueva , deje de apoyarme contra la pared y decidi pararme totalmente pero Mikuo estaba demasiado pegado a mi , pense que no me iba a dejar ir a querer dejar ir asi que le empece a forcejear , el sumisamente se hizo a un lado , antes de salir completamente del aula volvi a mirarlo , un poco enfadada y a la vez confundida , luego me voltee y sali de la habitacion al parecer dejando a mi hermano un poco arrepentido apretando el puño._

_Rapidamente me dirigi a la biblioteca, si no voy Len sabra que algo anda mal y no quiero que se preocupe por mi , cuando lo vi no parecia que el sospechara algo , eso me alegro mucho; entonces me sente a su lado y comenzamos a estudiar , a nosotros dos nos gusta estudiar juntos , es mas divertido asi ; pues cuando lo hacemos solos a veces no entendemos ciertas partes y juntos nos explicamos el uno al otro , estabamos conversando animados de la clase de hoy ; realmente Len Kagamine es milagroso , me hizo olvidar por completo el reciente accidente que habia tenido con mi hermano , por eso lo quiero mucho._

_Luego pasamos de tema en tema , habia partes que no entendia de ingles y Len se molesto en explicarmelas , el es una gran persona , lo admiro mucho ; entonces de un momento a otro senti como su mano se poso sobre la mia ¿Porque hizo eso? me sentia muy roja y de seguro asi estaba , Len me estaba tomando de la mano ¡¿Pueden creerlo?; la sangre me hervia , no sabia que hacer ,tampoco no entendia que se proponia Len ; o era eso hasta que sentia a la perfeccion como sus labios calidos se juntaban con los mios , me quede muy sorprendida , no tenia ni idea de que deberia hacer , mi reaccion fue corresponder el beso ; ¿Pero eso es lo que me mandaba el corazon? _

_Mi pulso se habia acelerado por el inocente beso que Len me habia dado , se separo de mi dandome tiempo de que pueda respirar para luego quedarse viendome fijamente ; me tomo de los hombros para luego sonrerime gentilmente y volverme a dar ese beso tan suave y sutil , me gustaba mucho sus besos tan delicados ; me hacia olvidar de todo y solo concentrarme en el ; estuvimos dandonos tiernos besos hasta que sono la desgraciada campanita ; teniamos que volver a clases si no podriamos meternos en problemas o podrian enterarse de que nos estabamos besando ; me hubiera gustado mucho que Len haya sido mi primer beso , pero bueno , lo mejor es que me habia besado , su beso que me hacia sentirme en las nubes._

_Aunque juraria que cuando estaba besando a Len alguien habia pasado detras de nosotros , por suerte la puerta de la biblioteca estaba cerrada cuando estabamos besandonos , pero aun asi el presentimiento de que algo nos estaba vigilando era muy fuerte ; pero decidi ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida como siempre..._

-"Ne..Miku..."-murmuraba el rubio algo sonrojado y un poco timido

-"S...¿Si?"-pregunto ella al igual que el de ruborizada pero estaba muy nerviosa

-"C...Cuando terminen las clases , vamos al parque..."-comento el pero luego se puso extremedamente rojo y timido con ella -"P...para continuar en donde nos quedamos..."

-"E..Eh...¡S...Si! Claro, por supuesto , lo que quiero decir..."-trataba de dar una respuesta sensata la aguamarina -"M...Me encanta..."-iba a decir algo ella pero un aguamarino salio de la nada

-"Mi hermana no puede , la reunion familiar va a ser apenas salgamos de la escuela "-la excuso falsamente Mikuo entrometiendose en la conversacion -"Lo siento Miku olvide avisarte del cambio de horarios"-dijo el aguamarino sonriendole falsamente

-"Oh..ya veo..."-murmuro el rubio algo desanimado

-"N..no te preocupes Len ,luego lo arreglamos para otro dia"-dijo la aguamarina regalandole una sonrisa a Len lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y ella al ver eso se sonrojo junto con el

-"...Que estupido..."-murmuro el aguamarino con rabia mientras se sentaba detras de Miku pero rapidamente fue rodeado por las chicas o mejor dicho sus fangirls

* * *

_El beso que me habia dado Len me habia puesto de un buen humor , ya no estaba con animos de pelear a Mikuo , pues pensaba reclamarle ese golpe en la cabeza que el me habia hecho con el libro , luego el destino lo castigara...ya vera ; en fin , Len nos acompaño hasta mi casa, eso fue muy gentil de su parte , hablamos muy animadamente , siempre puedo estar alegre si cuento con el ; nos tomamos de la mano, supongo que era lo correcto hacer eso , y los dos nos sonrojamos por lo cual luego nos avergonzamos y nos reimos ; Mikuo nos seguia pues teniamos que ir por el mismo camino que el._

_Solo por curiosidad voltee para ver que estaba haciendo mi gemelo , habia una chica rubia miel con el ; ella lo tenia del torso mientras Mikuo caminaba , parecia que el mas estaba distraido con otra cosa pero no noto que lo estaba mirando ; la chica se llamaba Neru Akita ,es de mi clase , se encarga de que los chismes sean dispersados por toda mi preparatoria ; en fin no le hice mucho caso , aunque despues de un rato Neru comenzo a besar a mi hermano "Tipico de un mujerigo"-fue lo que pense mientras veia ese beso tan caliente que se daban de camino a casa , luego me arrepenti totalmente por no haberlo pateado cuando el quiso robarme mi primer beso_

_Llegamos a casa ; Mikuo separo a Neru quien hacia puchero pues queria un poco de sexo y no temio decirlo enfrente de nosotros a pesar que oiamos todo , Len y yo nos avergonzamos ajenamente , y antes de meterme a casa el me dio un lindo y corto beso en los labios, luego con una sonrisa amable se despidio y vi como se fue caminando a su casa ; entre a mi casa , no tenia que esperar a Mikuo que aun seguia con Neru ahi afuera , creo que iban a tener relaciones al lado de la puerta de la casa ; Dios... realmente me repugna mi hermano... _

_Pero bueno , me meti a la ducha , me olvide de poner el seguro pero si le avisaba a Mikuo cuando toque la puerta de mi cuarto no va a entrar , disfrute de mi deliciosos baño...por muy poco tiempo , Mikuo estaba tocando la puerta de mi cuarto , le grite que no entrara pero siguio tocando ¿Acaso no me oyo?..._

-"¡Mikuo me estoy bañando para la reunion familiar ,no entres!"-le grito la aguamarina a su hermano que estaba en la puerta pero aun asi esta fue abierta -"¡¿Mikuo!"-exclamo ella sonrojada mientras trataba de buscar una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo antes de que su hermano vaya al baño de su cuarto.

-"Hermanita... "-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisita en su cara para luego ser borrada por una expresion seria y pervertida llena de celos

-"¿Que haces aqui?"-le grito ella muy enfada pues se acercaba a la bañera en la que ella se encontraba asi que pra que no la vea se metio un poco mas al fondo de la bañera -"¡Vete! ¡Mikuo largo de aqui!"-le grito ella pero su hermano no reacciono

-El aguamarina se acerco a Miku y la cargo facilmente en sus dos fornidos brazos , el cuerpo humedo y desnudo de ella estaba a la vista de Mikuo , la aguamarina se sonrojo mucho y forcejeo con el ; el la puso en la cama de ella y se abalanzo sobre ella ; Miku estaba muy confundida por el comportamiento de su hermano , pero esta vez se estaba pasando de la raya , ella estaba completamente sin nada puesto y Mikuo sobre ella , una escena muy comprometdora por cierto ; ella le pidio que salga de la habitacion de ella otra vez pero Mikuo hizo caso omiso , en cambio , se concentro en amarrarla con las mangas de la camisa que el se habia quitado.

-"Mikuo basta...tengo frio..."-pedia la aguamarina con ojos suplicantes hacia su hermano que simplemente le miro gentilmente

-"No te preocupes... ya vamos a entrar en calor.."-dijo el con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa y con una mirada hambrienta en su faceta inexpresiva

-En ese momento , Mikuo metio su lengua dentro de la boca de Miku , ella estaba amarrada asi que no podia empujarlo , trataba de patearlo con sus piernas pero Mikuo fue inteligente y se habia hecho paso entre ellas , era una de las razones por lo cual habia hecho eso pero otra razon ya lo veran mas adelante ; Mikuo era travieso con la lengua de ella , Miku daba gemidos sordos , tratando de pararlo a suplicas ; el aguamarino estaba explorando cada rincon de la boca de ella, justo como la vez pasada , pero esta vez iba mas rapido , no en el sentido en que su lengua sea mas veloz de lo que ya era , eso era imposible ; si no que estaba haciendo mas avances con la aguamarina.

-Dandole tiempo para que respirara pues no queria que se desmayara de nuevo , el queria que estuviese totalmente consciente de lo que el planea hacerle , porque estaba muy molesto aunque no quiera demostrarlo ; el habia visto como el rubio besaba a Miku, eso lo habia molestado bastante y ahora iba a desquitarse con ella ; empezo a lamer el lobulo de la aguamarina provocando que gima levemente , luego empezo a dejar marcas en el cuello de ella , rastros de que el estuvo ahi ; Miku estaba gimiendo levemente y extremedamente roja, el color carmesi se habia apoderado de sus mejillas con un toque brilloso

-Mikuo comenzo a besarla apasionadamente mientras empezo a masajear el pecho de ella , la aguamarina gimio en la boca de el , estaba excitandose un poco el aguamarino al oirla gemir , le gustaba ver a su hermana de esa manera ; tanta inocencia que poco a poco era robada por el ; luego empezo a lamer el pecho de ella provocando que esta se estremeciera y gimiera levemente ; Mikuo dejo pequeñas marcas ahi , demostrando tambien que habia llegado hasta ahi , y no era el unico sitio hasta donde Mikuo planeaba llegar.

-La aguamarina estaba jadeando por los calientes besos de Mikuo , tambien porque la hacia perder el control de su cuerpo cuando le mordia el cuello y le masajeaba el pecho ; pero eso no era suficiente para Mikuo el queria hacer a Miku suya , pero sabia muy bien que tendria que esperar, por el momento a lo que podia llegar era comenzar a penetrarla con sus dedos , cosa que hizo y fomento que la aguamarina diera un gemido agudo .

-"Que encantador..."-comento el aguamarino ante los gemidos agudos de Miku por la falsa penetracion que el hacia con sus largos dedos

-Empezo lento para no lastimar la intimidad de ella , pero luego sintio como se humedecia y empezo a acelerar el proceso, sus dedos salin y entraban y al compas Miku gemia mas y mas, era indescriptible lo que la aguamarina estaba sintiendo , Mikuo era muy tosco con ella a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerle daño era rudo pues seguia molesto con la aguamarina por besar tres veces al rubio durante el transcurso del dia ; Miku queria que pare, no sabia porque su hermano hacia esto solo para molestar , ya era demasiado para ella.

-"M..Mikuo...Mikuo...Para..."-gemia la aguamarina con los ojos llorosos por parte del fuerte tacto de sus dedos con el sexo humedo de ella

-"¿Te gusta aqui , nee_chan?"-pregunto Mikuo con un tono ingenuo infantil mientras seguia tocando mas y mas adentro en la cavidad de ella provocando que gima mas fuerte

-"¡Mikuo...!"-gimio la aguamarina para luego llegar al orgasmo por los habilidosos dedos del aguamarina y correrse , cosa que a Mikuo le fascino-"Ya...no mas..."-rogo ella con la mirada para luego volver a sentir los dedos de el dentro suyo

-"¿No quieres mas a pesar de que lo esta difrutando tanto?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa de satisfaccion para luego empezar a besarla fogosamente ocasionando que jadee

-"¡Mikuo..!...¡Basta...!"-pedia la aguamarina en gemidos hasta que Mikuo la interrumpio metiendo su lengua para sacar a jugar a la de ella que se resistia

-Y entonces Mikuo se paso la noche dandole placer y un poco de dolor a ella pues en varias ocasiones era muy bruto con ella por meter sus dedos tan adentro pues era la primera vez que algo ingresaba en esa zona tan delicada , Mikuo estaba satisfecho , excitado ; realmente estaba haciendo una lucha por no violar a su hermana esa noche; ella estaba cansada y agotada , ya no podia mas ; Mikuo le habia dejado muchas marcas , unas fueron en la entrepierna de ella recordandole que esa noche fue real y por poco y la hace suya.

-Despues , Miku habia quedado dormida , con la respiracion agitada , Mikuo se conmovio por eso , estaba un poco mal que el le haga esas cosas a su hermana , pero no le agradaba la idea de no estar 5 pasos antes que el rubio ; y si Len llegaba hasata ahi se daria cuenta rapidamente por los chupetones que Miku le pertenece a alguien mas ; y si eso no bastara... le quitaria la virginidad a su hermana.

-El se recosto al lado de ella , le desamarro las mangas de la camisa y la cubrio con las sabanas para que no le de un resfriado , decidio quedarse con ella , es lo menos que podia hacer para calmar a su conciencia la cual le pesaba por haber tocado a Miku ; la abrazo , sintio el calido cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos , como si le perteneciera solo a el y no se fuera a ir nunca , y a los pocos momentos se quedo dormido.

-"_Ojala pudiera quedarme siempre asi, sin tener que dejarte ir..._"-fue lo que penso el aguamarino antes de quedarse dormido


	3. Nuestros corazones se encuentran

**Ojoojo espero que les guste este capi **

**Advertencias: Un poco de sentimentalismo que te hara ayudar y un plan macabro n.n**

**Ah y casi lo olvido... peticion de autora para escuchar esta hermosa cancion *O* (Todo empieza con "youtube" luego le sigo el ".com "y luego esta rayita "/" , es todo junto ; es solo que el fanfiction lo bloquea)**

** watch?v=x-y-jhTnb2A&feature=related**

**y despues de esa esta...**

** watch?v=oT5lRVDrCjs&feature=related**

**Que disfruten :3**

* * *

Lo_ que me habia hecho Mikuo era algo imperdonable , se atrevio a tocarme , nunca nadie me habia tratado de esa manera ; pero como siempre el es mi primera vez , me robo mi primer beso y ahora me robaba eso ; realmente es una persona odiosa , no puedo describir con palabras lo tan mal hermano que es , me hace daño , el no me hacia caso cuando le decia que pare ; todo lo que hace para molestarme... ¡Es el como con el!; su mirada era llena de lujuria , tan indescriptible la furia que veia en su mirar; era tan pertubador ver en lo que se ha convertido , en un maldito mujeriego que se aprovecha de su hermana solo para molestarla...¡Quiero recuperar a mi anterior hermano!_

_Al dia siguiente podia sentir claramente como unos brazos calidos me rodeaban, era Mikuo ; al parecer para que se sienta menos culpable se habia quedado a dormir conmigo despues de lo que me hizo ,no soporte ni un segundo mas del abrazo que el me estaba dando ; ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio tanto...! ; el ya no era mi hermano , me niego a aceptar a alguien asi en mis lazos sanguineos y si es necesario dire que yo no soy su hermana y que simplemente nos parecemos por un misterio del universo, no quiero seguir guardando contacto con el , desde ahora voy a tratarlo como un extraño asi que me levante de la cama violentamente pero el me abrazo no queriendome dejar ir._

-"Miku...Dejame explicarte..."-dijo el aguamarina mientras trataba de sujetarla a Miku quien estaba muy violenta

-"¡Sueltame! ¡Bastardo dejame! ¡No me toques!"-le gritaba ella mientras forcejeaba con el solo que la aguamarina ya no dudaba si debia golpearlo

-"Calmate no voy a hacerte nada"-decia el aguamarino abalanzandose sobre ella quedando cara a cara pero por no sujetarla ella le dio una bofetada -"¡Miku!"-se quejo el aguamarino

-"¡Ya dejame irme! ¡No quiero oir tus excusas , Hatsune!"-le volvio a gritar la aguamarina diciendole formalmente su apellido como si no fuesen cercanos y apenas unos conocidos

-"¡Miku quedate quieta!"-le grito fulminantemente Mikuo a lo cual hizo que ella se asustara y se colocara en posicion fetal mientras escondia su cabeza en sus rodilla ayudandose con sus brazos -"Miku no tienes de que temer..."-dijo Mikuo mientras intentaba acariciar la cabeza de ella pero eso simplemente hizo una reaccion de su cuerpo con miedo encogiendolo un poco ante el tacto de este

-"L...Largo de mi cuarto...Vete ya..."-decia la aguamarina sin levantar su cabeza de sus rodillas mientras unas lagrimas caian por su delicado rostro tratando de dismularlo

-"Nee_chan..."-murmuro el para luego sujetar a su hermana ocasionando que pierda su defensa y lo mire cara a cara -"Disculpame...lo siento mucho Miku..."-dijo el cabizbaja por ver a su hermana llorando

-"N...No quiero que me hagas daño Mikuo..."-dijo la aguamarina con los ojos lagrimosos por haber llorado -"¿Porque me haces todas estas cosas...?"-pregunto ella a la cual la mirada de inocencia de su hermana no pudo resistirse Mikuo

-"Estaba molesto..."-dijo el para levantar su mirada quedando su rostro muy cerca al de ella quedando los dos sonrojados , mas Miku que Mikuo -"O mas bien... estaba celoso ..."-dijo el terminando la frase

-"¿Eh?¿Pero porque?"-insistio la aguamarina en saber que le ocurria a su hermano a la vez que sin darse cuenta lo miraba con un poco de preocupacion

-"Porque...porque besastes a ese Kagamine por tu voluntad..."-murmuro Mikuo tratando de que Miku no oyera eso pero aun asi ella escucho y prosiguio-"En cambio , yo tengo que obligarte a que me beses..."-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un suave y corto beso en los labios lo que ocasiono que Miku se ruborizara por completo

-"M...Mikuo..."-pronuncio ella el nombre de su hermano un poco nerviosa,confundida y muy ruborizada

-"No quiero verte con el... no aceptes salir con el Miku... o con otros chicos..."-sentencion el aguamarino para luego mirarla directamente -"No pienso entregarte a nadie Miku , no pienso compartirte con otro hombre.."

-"..N..Ni_san ¿Pero que es lo que dices? no entiendo mucho..."-dijo ella tratando de evitar la directa mirada de su hermano pues eso la ponia roja como tomate -"¿Porque no puedo tener novio Mikuo? ; no quiero estar soltera toda la vida , debo enamorarme como una persona normal"-dijo ella con una cara ingenua a lo cual Mikuo sonrio tristemente

-"Si quieres enamorarte..."-decia el aguamarino para de repente abrazar a su hermana -"Si quieres amar a alguien...¿Porque no amar a tu hermano?"-le pregunto el para luego darle un beso en los labios una vez mas

-"¡Mikuo!"-exclamo Miku muy sorprendida y sonrojada -"¿Acaso...me estas tratando de decir que..."-murmuraba ella mientras comenzaba a sospechar cosas pero no se resisitia al abrazo que su hermano le estaba dando

-"Asi es nee_chan..."-hizo el una pausa para luego romper el abrazo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y que entienda las cosas -"Yo... desde ya hace mucho tiempo... me he sentido atraido hacia ti Miku..."-dijo el un tanto sonrojado pero sin quitarle la mirada a Miku de encima

-"Ni_san...eto...yo..."-queria decir algo ella pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas -"Si me amabas ¿Porque eres tan malo conmigo?"-pregunto ella con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo que Mikuo las seco con besos en sus mejillas

-"Queria evitar... de cualquier forma... que puedas conocer a alguien que te guste y luego te aparte de mi lado..."-dijo el a la vez que jugaba con el cabello de su hermana

-"Pero.. Es que yo no entiendo mucho de esto... La verdad Mikuo es que yo te odiaba ...pero ahora no se que decirte..."-respondio Miku mirandole tristemente

-"Lo se..."-dijo el con la cabeza cabizbaja -"Pero ha sido mi culpa , lograr que tu me odies ; no te culpes nee_chan"-dijo el aguamarino tomando un mechon del cabello largo de ella y dandole un delicado beso que hizo que Miku se ruborize en seguida

-"Mikuo... no te odio..."-dijo ella para mirarlo a los ojos a lo cual Mikuo se sorprendio muchisimo a lo cual sus ojos desprendieron un encantador brillo -"He tratado.. he tratado de odiarte...pero no puedo ; solamente he extrañado a mi anterior hermano.. creyendo que odio a este..."-le dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco triste

-"Miku...te amo..."-dijo el para darle otro beso en los labios pero este un poco mas largo y la aguamarina incoscientemente lo habia correspondido -"Mejor me calmo un poco..."-penso en voz alta a lo que Miku le miro extrañada

-"¿Calmarte un poco? ¿Acaso estas un poco molesto por algo?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy confundida e intrigada en lo que se referia el

-"No...A lo que me refiero es que..."-tomo un poco de aire pues lo que le iba a decir a su hermana era algo fuerte -" Miku desde que eramos pequeños te amaba , y luego continuamos creciendo...y ya no lo unico que deseaba era tu amor sino que algo mas que me demuestre que me amas..."-dijo Mikuo mientras miraba la cara de su hermana muy ingenua e inocente -" Y yo... comenze a fascinarme con la idea de que tu algun dia me besaras , pero pasando el tiempo eso cambio"

-"¿Cambio?¿Como asi ni_san?"-pregunto ella sin entender mucho de lo que trataba de explicarle el pues se sentia algo depravado con ella, Miku no entendia muchas cosas de la vida diaria pues Mikuo se habia encargado especialmente de que el sea el unico que le explique esas cosas

-"En vez de un beso normal paso a ser un beso frances... luego unas caricias... y despues..."-dijo el por ultimo para mirar a su hermanita -"H...Hacerte el amor..."-dijo el un tanto nervioso y sonrojado

-"¡Mikuo eres un grandisimo pervertido!"-le grito ella muy sonrojada mientras golpeaba con su puerro en la cabeza -"¡Baka ni_san!"-exclamo ella avergonzada por las cosas que el le decia mientras que el se sento en una esquina calmando el dolor en la zona afectada

-"Miku eso dolio..."-dijo el sobandose la cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor -"Ahora me lo pagaras a besos..."-reclamo el para luego volver a abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a darle dulces besos

-"M..Mikuo..."-decia ella su nombre para luego sentir como los labios de el se ponian sobre los de ella a la vez que esta le rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello de el -"Mikuo solo tengo una preguntas mas..."-insistio ella

-"Dime nee_san"-dijo el aguamarina con una hermosa sonrisa formandose en su faceta

-"Porque...¿Porque te acostastes con todas esas chicas Mikuo?"-le pregunto la aguamarina un tanto afligida por eso

-"Eso es porque...queria ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti Miku"-dijo el mirandola tiernamente -"No tienes porque ponerte celosa , ellas no son nada para mi"-dijo el aguamarino sacandole la lengua

-"N...No estoy celosa"-exclamo ella mirandole falsamente molesta por la acusacion que su hermano le habia dado

-"Bueno...¿Alguna pregunta mas Miku?"-dijo el a lo cual su hermana nego con la cabeza -"Entonces sigamos.."- dijo el aguamarino con una sonrisita pervertida en su rostro

-Pero esta vez el beso que Mikuo le estaba dando no era inocente , comenzo a lamer los labios de ella , probandolos ; Miku entendio el mensaje que Mikuo queria darle y un poco nerviosa abrio la boca lentamente , el aguamarino se conmovio por eso y le levanto un poco la cabeza sujetandole de la barbilla , entonces Mikuo no dudo en meter su inquieta lengua en la boca de Miku haciendo que gima sordamente ; Mikuo siendo cuidadoso pues era la primera vez que Miku estaba de acuerdo para besarlo , toco lentamente la lengua de ella , acortejandola y dandole los pasos a seguir , los cuales los seguio mucho mejor de lo que el esperaba.

-"Uh...Miku lo haces muy bien..."-le ronrroneo el aguamarino para volver a meter su lengua candente y juntarla con la de ella , en una danza misteriosa y fascinante

-Entonces Mikuo comenzo a ir un poco mas rapido con los movimientos de su habilidosa lengua , Miku estaba muy ruborizada por lo que estaba haciendo con su hermano , nunca se imagino en una situacion asi pero le gustaba , sentia que habia podido recuperar a su hermano con quien siempre jugaba y ahora era igual , solo que lo que jugaba eran sus lenguas; los dos habian comenzado a jadear, a Miku le faltaba un poco la respiracion asi que Mikuo le dejo respirar mientras que el le mordia el lobulo de la oreja y lamia el cuello de ella tratando de no producirle dolor por los moretones que le habia dejado el dia anterior y comenzo a abrir los botones de la camisa de el que le habia puesto a Miku para que no se resfriase cuando dormia a pesar de las sabanas que la cubrian

-"Mnm...Ah...Nm..."-eran los sonidos sordos que producian los gemelos al besarse fogosamente mientras que el aguamarino trataba de desabrocharle la camisa a ella

-"M...Mikuo...espera..."-decia la aguamarina jadeante y con las mejillas carmesi llamando la atencion de su hermano-"T...¿Te parece si vamos despacio...?"-pidio ella con una mirada suplicante a lo cual Mikuo sonrio gentilmente

-"Puedo esperar toda la vida si es necesario Miku , solo por ti lo haria"-dijo el aguamarino con un poco de respiracion agitada,aceptando la oferta de ella quien era muy inexperta en esos temas y volviendo a besarla desenfrenadamente

-Y asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que estaban agotados , Mikuo se habia sentido mas satisfecho que las anteriores veces que habia tocado a Miku , se habia dado cuenta que para ser feliz no solamente tenia que tener su cuerpo , si no que el deberia sentir que le ame , y como Miku correspondia los besos a Mikuo eso lo ponia muy animado , entonces para finalizar Mikuo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-"Vamos a desayunar nee_chan..."-ofrecio el aguamarino con una amable sonrisa en su rostro

-"¡Si!"-asintio ella animada - "¡Hay que comer muchos puerros!"-exclamo la aguamarina alegre mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitacion con su hermano tomada de la mano

-"No comeras porque me los comi todos"-dijo Mikuo sacandole la lengua a su hermana muy infantilmente mientras que ella hacia un puchero

-"¡Que malooo eres!"-exclamo ella en broma mientras su hermano se reia un poco por el comportamiento de Miku

_-_"Esta bien , esta bien..."-hizo el una pausa para tratar de calmar a su hermana que queria golpearlo en broma -"Vamos al mercado a comprar algunos"-dijo el sin soltar su mano de ella

-"¡Ok!"-dijo ella alzando la otra mano dandose animos regalandole una sonrisa a su hermano y lo cual le hizo sonrojar un poco a el , en cambio, Miku aprovecho para mirarlo a su hermano ruborizado lo cual le causaba gracia y una preciosa sonrisa se habia formado en su expresion mientras pensaba -"_Te habia extrañado ni_san_ baka...Pero primero tengo que cambiarme ni_san baka"-dijo ella a lo que su hermano asintio

* * *

_Estoy realmente feliz que por fin haya aclarado las cosas con mi hermano, no me habia dado cuenta que el tenia esos sentimientos por mi ; nunca lo hubiera sospechado si el no me daba pistas , me alegro de que volvamos a ser felices como siempre lo eramos; desde que el se convirtio en un mujeriego , habia perdido la confianza en el y me distancie , fue mi culpa en parte por no hablarle directamente para que ambos entendieramos; pero ahora todo esta bien , nunca le pregunte a Mikuo porque habia cambiado tanto y se habia vuelto en esa persona tan fria y desconocida para mi, pero simplemente era falta de comunicacion lo que necesitabamos._

_Ahora por fin entiendo porque el se habia vuelto asi conmigo, de camino en el mercado me explico claramente porque se habia acostado con todas mis amigas , le dije que no debio hacer eso y el me respondio que estaba arrepentido , pero que se arrepentiria mas si me deja ir con alguien mas ; mi corazon latio muy rapido en ese momento , Mikuo si que sabe añadirle sabor al momento , mis mejillas ardian , me estaba comportando raro desde esta mañana ¿Que me pasaba? Ademas de haber correspondido todos los besos de Mikuo algo mas me estaba pasando ¿Que era?_

_Realmente estaba muy animada, por la idea de haber recuperado a mi hermano , poder conversar con el tranquilamente como siempre hacia ; habiams recupeerado nuestra amistad, nuestra confianza , pero con el comienzo de un picoteo en mi corazon que no me dejaba en paz ¿Que es eso? me pregunte a mi misma , el sentimiento que aparecia cuando veia a Mikuo sonreirme , y provocaba que me pusiera roja como tomate ; no podia evitar sentirme de esa forma y algo nuevo se habia colado en mi corazon , me pregunto que sera , es que me da mucha curiosidad._

_Fuimos a comprar los puerros , estabamos muy contentos el uno con el otro , este sentimiento de tranquilidad inexpresable cuando estoy con Mikuo volvio a aparecer , ya hace mucho me habia olvidado de como pasar un buen rato con mi hermano , no nos hablabamos mucho , era como si fueramos totales desconocidos, no nos veiamos las caras muy seguido en la escuela y yo lo evitaba en la casa por cualquier costo no queria mirarle a los ojos ; estaba muy molesta con el por ser mujeriego , no sabia el motivo porque , pero queria odiarlo, me esforze en intentar odiarlo pero nunca daba resultado ; cada vez que queria hacerlo y pensaba en todas las cosas malas que el hacia por alguna razon recordaba nuestros juegos de pequeños , unas muy buenas memorias._

_Aun asi , trataba , trataba de olvidar al cariñoso hermano que tenia y acostumbrarme a la frio persona con la que ahora deberia llamarle "hermano"; no me agradaba la idea de que Mikuo haya cambiado su personalidad , y un dia que estaba en mi cuarto , el y yo habiamos peleado como siempre soliamos hacer , peleabamos porque el llegaba tan tarde a casa pues era muy peligroso y provocaba que yo me preocupara por el , lo unico que podia ver cuando le regañaba por eso era una sonrisa de satisfaccion con un poco de lujuria que aparecia en su mirar ; siempre peleabamos por eso , y siempre lo dejabamos a medias , nunca nos disculpabamos ni eramos honestos el uno con el otro_

_Nunca nos deciamos lo que pensabamos realmente, y luego la situacion empeoro cuando una vez peleamos realmente feo , no queria lastimar sus sentimientos pero yo tampoco sabia muy bien que el me amaba en ese tiempo, cuando el me robaba a mis amigas como comunmente hacia , decidi confrontarlo..._

_-"¡Mikuo! Supe que te acostastes con Lenka ¿Eso es cierto?"-le pregunte cuando el apenas llegaba a casa e intentaba que me preste atencion -"¡Hey te estoy hablando! Ademas estas horas de llegar..¡Es muy tarde!"-le grite_

_-"Si , me acoste con ella ¿Te molesta eso o que?"-me pregunto el con una mirada retativa y con una sonrisita en su cara , yo simplemente decidi quedarme callada ante eso -"Eso pense , si no te importa no te metas en lo que no interesa"-me dijo el para luego darse media vuelta_

_-"Ojala...¡Ojala nunca hubiera tenido que compartir madre contigo!"-le grite yo muy enojada , note que el se quedo quieto , mirando mortificadamente la nada -"M..Mikuo lo siento yo..."-trate de disculparme pero le me miro con rabia ocasionando que yo tenga un nudo en la garganta que no me permita conversar con el_

_-"Me voy, no me esperes"-me dijo el mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la volvia a poner para luego abrir la puerta -"Me voy con Lenka"-me dijo el con una mirada con rencor , yo no supe responder y el simplemente se fue_

_Esa pelea habia sido ya hace 2 años , y digo que las cosas empeoraron por esa pelea que ya no volvia a casa ciertos dias ; y me di cuenta que comenze a perder el interes en lo que le pasara a mi hermano , yo realmente no queria eso puesto que queria recuperar mi relacion de hermanos con Mikuo ; pero el se encerraba mas y mas en su mundo de mujeres , dejandome sola , nuestros padres ya nunca estaban casa , me acostumbre a estar sola , pudriendome en la soledad de mi triste y oscura habitacion leyendo uno que otro libro de la escuela para entretenerme._

_Y sin darme cuenta me habia vuelto estudiosa , se volvio en una adiccion para mi , y me era normal sacar altas notas ; entonces me aleje de todo y de todos , excepto de mi buen amigo Len , solo con el podia estar en paz , los demas se me eran insignificantes ,creo que comenze a confundirme si estaba enamorado de el , pero eso fue resuelto rapidamente , el solo era una amistad ; en fin , no le di muchas vueltas al asunto ya que temia perder su amistad , de la unica persona que siempre habia estado para mi._

_Pero cuando Mikuo comenzo a hacerm esas cosas , no sabia que hacerle o decirle para que parase hasta hoy , que le dije todo lo que pensaba de el con homestidad ... y el me revelo sus sentimientos ; no entendia nada, el mundo me daba vueltas , ya nada se veia claro , pero lo unico que sabia es que mi hermano habia vuelto -"No volvere a hacerte pasar mal rato ,Miku ; te lo prometo"-me dijo el mientras caminabamos por la calle tomados de la mano y yo estaba pensando en todo esto mientras cargaba las compras del dia de hoy ; al escuchar esas palabras me conmovi , ahora todo estaria bien , podria ser feliz de nuevo con la presencia de el , y ya no volveriamos a pelear._

_Te habia extrañado mucho ni_san_

-"Ne, ¿Miku a que miras?"-pregunto el aguamarino curioso mientras ponia su mano para taparle los ojos a lo que estaba mirando la aguamarina

-"Eh...gomen ni_san estaba pensando en algo"-dijo la aguamarina riendose un poco

-"Piensa solo en mi ¿Ok?"-le dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa pasiva mientras le acariciaba su cabeza a Miku lo cual hizo que se sonroje -"¿Ya quieres que vayamos a casa a preparar la cena?"

-"S...¡Si ni_san!"-dijo la aguamarina muy alegre pues ya hace mucho que los dos no cocinaban juntos , y se regresaron a casa tomados de la mano

Ciertas personas que seran una molestia para Mikuo...

-"Hey Len...¿Acaso esos no son los gemelos Hatsune?"-pregunto una rubia usando un vestido demasiado atrevido mientras señalaba a una aguamarina y un aguamarino muy contentos y levemente sonrojados caminando por la calle tomados de la mano

-"Ah... pero si es Miku.. nunca la habia visto tan apegada a su hermano..."-murmuro el rubio que la acompañaba con algo de desconcierto

-"Me pregunto si sera verdad ... acaso... ¿Mikuo se habra confesado..?"-penso en voz lata la rubia mientras fruncia seriamente el ceño

-"¡Eh! ¿¡Pero que cosas estas diciendo Rin!"-exclamo el rubio muy sorprendido por lo que decia la rubia inconscientemente

-"Ah ¿Oistes eso?"-dijo la rubia para luego mirar a su gemelo que le miraba con disgusto -"Yo se que a Mikuo le gusta Miku ,desde ya hace mucho que lo se ;por eso que cuando estamos teniendo relaciones el siempre en ocasiones dice el nombre de su hermana"

-"¡P..¿Pero tu sabes todo eso y aun tienes sexo con el?"-le grito el rubio llamandole la atencion a ella

-"Yo puedo ser lo que sea que el desee , a mi no me importa , amo a Mikuo ; pero no voy a dejar que Miku facilmente se quede con el...¡Y tu me ayudaras!"-le ordeno la rubia

-"¿Eh?Pero yo no quiero verla infeliz; ella ya sufrio mucho por personas como el y por tus chismes que empeoraban todo"-le contesto el rubio firmemente para luego apresurar el paso y dejar a su hermana atras

-"¡Exactamente por eso!"-le grito la rubia lo cual llamo la atencion de el -"Si tu me ayudas con Mikuo , seguramente que Miku se ira a tus brazos corriendo ¿Eso no es lo mejor?"-le dijo ella con una sonrisa malevola a lo cual Len simplemente no sabia que contestar -"Yo se que te gusta , eso lo puedo ver "-le dijo ella mofandose de Len -"Bien el plan es lo siguiente ; hacerle creer a Miku que Mikuo hizo una cosa horrible por lo cual ella no querra volverlo a ver"

-"Mm...que rapido piensas hermana , ¿Y como vamos a hacerlo? ¿Quizas si Miku encuentra a Mikuo teniendo sexo con alguien mas?"-pregunto el volviendose como su hermana

-"Oh , ahora si estas poniendo de tu parte "-dijo la rubia muy contenta

-"¿Y porque no mejor hacemos que Mikuo encuentre a Miku en una escena comprometedora?"-le pregunto el rubio con interes

-"Oh tranquilo tigre , ya tendras sexo con ella luego... ¡Aunque se me ocurre una idea mejor!"-exclamo la rubia alegre y con una sonrisa malevola no bromista

-"Creo que piensas igual que yo si se trata... de hacer que los dos crean que tuvieron relaciones con alguien mas..."-propuro Len a lo cual su hermana asintio -"Entonces preparemos todo para hacer eso.."

_¿Porque la felicidad..._

_aun parece tan distante de mi...?_


	4. Un pequeño castigo

_Hola soy yo Miku , disculpen el retraso es solo que la autora holgazana se puso a hacer Fandubs y por eso la demora , al final se dio cuenta que nunca entendera esos programas y en fin mejor que se descargue vocaloid...pero esa ya es otra historia. Como sea , ahora que Mikuo y yo nos llevamos bien podemos desayunar juntos , e ir y regresar de la preparatoria conversando como normalmente lo haciamos , quizas puedan notar que estoy un poquito ilusionada pero no habia recuperado a mi hermano en años y ahora ya lo tengo, mi dulce hermanito baka._

_Como siempre , me levante de mi cama , la deje sin tender pues me dije a mi misma que mejor deberia hacerlo despues solo por si mi reloj esta atrasado ,peine mi largo cabello aguamarino en dos coletas gemelas y me dirigi al comedor a comer mi apetecible desayuno de puerro , tuve la sorpresa de que Mikuo me habia dejado los platos servidos , asi haciamos como cuando eramos pequeños , osea , el que se levantaba primero debia dejar el desayuno listo , y como siempre Mikuo se levanta mas temprano que yo ; ¡No es que sea una holgazana simplemente que no me da la voluntad de hacer algo! ...aunque es casi lo mismo_

_Mi hermano se sento enfrente mio y comenzamos a devorar nuestros suculentos puerros , si que somos adictos a esta verdura ; despues de comer a una extremada velocidad tome los platos y los deje en el lavabo , luego tomamos nuestras mochilas para la preparatoria , Mikuo abrio la puerta para que yo pasara y luego el detras de mi , lo que fue muy raro es que estuvimos algo callados , eso no me gustaba para nada , queria retomar la confianza de hace años como unos hermanos normales , pero leugo senti como la calida mano de Miku tomaba la mia ,eso me hizo sonrojar en seguida aunque no sepa porque ; pero en fin...un gesto dice mas que mil palabras_

_Llegando a la preparatoria estaba Len esperandome en la puerta , yo corri a saludarlo y sin darme cuenta me habia soltado del agarre de manos con Mikuo , eso lo molesto mucho pues me di cuenta de eso en su mirada hacia mi ; una mirada muy posesiva , me hacia sentir un poco incomoda , yo se que Mikuo puede ser un poco celoso pero no va a serlo con Len , el es un buen chico y mi mejor amigo asi que no hay razon...sin embargo, la otra vez nos dimos un beso y el me correspondio... no se porque lo hice creo que fue reaccion a la accion que el hizo ¿Porque reaccion? ¿Que tiene que ver corresponder un beso como reaccion? ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Que rayos me sucede!_

_En poco rato , sono la campana y nos dirigimos al salon de clases , Mikuo no habia quitado su mirada sobre mi , lo sentia claramente , sentia como me miraba con rabia , pero planeaba luego aclarar las cosas con el pues no puede estar mirandome asi a cada rato , aunque es lo que siempre hace pero ...¡Maldita controversia! ; trate de ponerle atencion a la clase pero me estaba quedando dormida , mi cabeza poco a poco cabezeaba y mis parpados se volvian muy pesados, y poco a poco mis brazos se formaron como almohada para hacer mas comodo mi sueño , ya lo demas era predecible , hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta que me estaba durmiendo y me mando a la pizarra a contestar preguntas..._

-"P..Pero..pero...profesor yo no queria..."-trataba de explicarse la aguamarina pero el profesor nego con la cabeza

-"Conteste la siguiente pregunta señorita Hatsune"-ordeno el con una voz firme y directa esperando la respuesta de Miku quien estaba mirando la pizarra pero no entendia nada

-"E..Eto...profesor..."-musitaba la aguamarina muy avergonzada a lo que el profesor le dio la palabra-"N..no entiendo nada... "

-"Lo supuse"-contesto el profesor mandando a Miku a sentarse muy avergonzada y callada obedeciendole

-"Es maravilloso como Dios pone sus castigos a los demas ¿No crees?"-comento el aguamrino con una sonrisa sarcastica a la aguamarina que simplemente lo miro con recelo y lo ignoro para luego conversar con Len , cosa que no le gusto para nada

-"Miku...no tienes porque estar avergonzada...le pasa a cualquiera..."-le decia el rubio tratando de reconfortar a su amiga

-"Arigato Len , siempre me eres de ayuda"-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa y rodo sus ojos hacia su hermano pues sentia la dura mirada de el -"_Mikuo esta molesto..._"-penso la aguamarina con un poco de disgusto

* * *

_Las horas pasaban rapidamente y yo solo lograba aburrirme mas y mas en las clases , ademas que ya habia experimentado una gran humillacion por no saber responder , es que realmente estaba distraida ya que me estaba durmiendo pero despues de eso Len me dijo que me daria una mano para que no me atrapen si me estoy durmiendo, aunque despues de mi gran humillacion se me quito el sueño , aun asi le agradeci a Len por ser tan bueno conmigo , lo quiero mucho ; aunque he tenido ciertos problemas cuando he tratado de conversar con el , pues Mikuo como siempre se interpone , pense que iba a cambiar un poco su actitud sobreprotectora pero ya veo que no._

_Cada vez que intentaba decirle algo a Len , Mikuo me sermoneaba con que preste atencion o si no voy a ser reprendida, y para no llamar la atencion del profesor le obedeci y me quede callada , pero cuando Len iniciaba la conversacion no iba a ignorarlo obviamente , me ponia a conversar con el animadamente como siempre hacemos; y de vez en cuando Mikuo me jalaba del cabello diciendo que me calle ; ¡Ese hermano baka! , nos estamos llevando tan bien pero su sobreproteccion conmigo es exagerada , aunque si mal no recuerdo era asi cuando eramos pequeños ; sin embargo, ahora el es mas exagerado._

_Toco la campana de la nada , lo cual hizo que todos nos asustemos y luego soltemos un suspiro pues nadie se esperaba la campana; nos calmamos y lo siguiente fue salir del aula , un dia de rutina al igual que los demas , solo que este tenia una extraña diferencia , Len dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme a lo cual no entendi mucho dado que no me explico casi nada , solo dijo que era algo personal y que debia encontrarlo en la terraza para estar a solas ; estar a solas con el...¡Maldita imaginacion! ; no es que vaya a pasar algo , solo somos amigos ; somos muy buenos amigos y ninguno de los dos pondra en riesgo esa amistad._

_Entonces Len me dijo eso y se fue , aunque tambien fue anormal su actitud pues cuando me decia eso parece que lo tenia planificado, ademas que una sonrisa que no transmitia emocion alguna se formo entre sus facciones a la vez que me citaba en la terraza de la preparatoria, como confio en el supondre que no le pasa nada malo , o quizas algo malo le ha pasado y si eso es lo que quiere contarme ¿Que consejo le doy? ¿Podre ser eficiente dando consejos? ¿No voy a meter la pata? ¿Si doy un mal consejo perder la amistad de Len? Y todas estas preguntas venian a mi cabeza mientras sacaba conclusiones apresuradas._

_Y como Len me estaba esperando me apure lo que mas podia pues como ya era hora de irse a casa ibamos a tener poco tiempo en la terraza pues de seguro nos echarian los que estan a cargo , justo cuando iba a salir del aula , Mikuo me tomo un poco mas arriba de la muñeca y me sostuvo , me estaba mirando como si tuviera la culpa de algo , acusadoramente y otros sentimientos me transmitia con solo tocarme tan posesivamente , yo me quede esperando a que el me dijera algo , ya que al parecer el no me dejo salir por impulso..._

-"¿Mikuo? No te quedes ahi parado y dime algo"-se quejo la aguamarina provocando a que su hermano reaccionara

-"Ah Miku..."-musito el aguamarino para verla detenidamente -"¿A donde vas? Tenemos que ir juntos a casa"-le dijo Mikuo

-"Ah cierto..."-dijo la aguamarina recordando -"Pero habia quedado con Len para hacer otra cosa , no te preocupes yo te alcanzo"-dijo la aguamarina regalandole una sonrisa y liberandose del agarre

-"No puedes...irte solamente por ese Kagamine...y dejarme a mi"-le exigio Mikuo mientras poco a poco la arrinconaba contra la pared

-"N...¿Ni_san..?"-Miku estaba confundida por el repentino cambio de personalidad por parte de su hermano , luego este la sujeto de las muñecas -"Mikuo, tengo que ir a ver a Len"-exigio ella

-"Pero primero tienes que consentirme a mi antes que a el"-sentencio el aguamarino con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro a lo que Miku no se percato hasta que sintio como entraba la lengua de el de repente en la boca de ella tomandola por sorpresa.

-Miku no dudo y correspondio el beso caliente que su hermano le estaba dando a pesar de que el la sujetaba solo por si se resistia , aunque fue corto fue placentero para los dos jugar con sus lenguas y jadear al compas , entonces Miku alejo un poco el rostro al de su hermano pues ya debia apurarse dado que cerraban la preparatoria , Mikuo comprendio y le dio una gran sonrisa con un leve sonrojo

-"Te estare esperando asi que no demores"-le dijo el complacido aguamarino mientras tomaba sus cosas y se despedia con la mano

-"Esta bien , ni_san baka.."-respondio la aguamarina regalandole una sonrisa y digirse a la terraza donde habia acordado con Len sin darse cuenta que cierto aguamarino se encontro con una rubia

-"Hey Mikuo esperame"-le dijo la rubia agitada mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta que llego a alcanzarlo y lo jalo de la chaqueta que el llevaba ese dia

-"¿Que quieres ahora?"-se atrevio a preguntar el aguamarino un poco aburrido -"Si quieres sexos debes saber que ya no se lo voy a dar a las mujeres"-comento Mikuo

-"..Creo que despues de esto si me daras despues de ver esto..."-le dijo la rubia a lo que el no entendio y lo jalo hasta Dios sabe donde

* * *

-"Len lamento el retraso, ¿Para que me llamastes?"-pregunto la aguamarina sonriendole amistosamente mientras se acercaba al rubio quien se volteo pues estaba viendo un paisaje

-"Miku...te llame porque quiero enseñarte algo"-le explico el rubio correspondiendole la sonrisa y acercandose un poco a ella invadiendo su espacio personal

-"Y..¿Que quieres enseñarme?"-pregunto Miku con mucha curiosidad e intriga sin una pizca de nerviosisma dado que Len ya estaba muy cerca de ella pero no sospechaba nada

-"¿Len?"-pronuncio la aguamarina el nombre de el un tanto confundida pues el estaba jugando con el cabello de ella lo cual hizo que se sonrojara mucho pero lo siguiente fue muy rapido para ella

-El rubio habia sujetado a Miku de ambas manos y comenzo a besarla , pero no era inocentemente , era un beso pecaminoso ; Miku quiso resistirse pero ya era tarde pues la lengua de Len estaba junto con la de ella, tocandose poco a poco ; la aguamarina no podia soltarse por el fuerte agarre que este le daba , no le gustaba el beso para nada, por alguna razon era mu diferente a la vez que Mikuo la obligo a besarla , para ella era distinto ; intento soltarse pero se dio cuenta que el la tenia bien sujetada de la cintura y del menton , le era imposible despegarse hasta que de pronto escucharon unas voces.

-"Ves Mikuo ,apuesto que con esto vas a querer mas de mi"-dijo una rubia a unos metros de ellos junto con un aguamarino a su costado viendo muy atonito el beso que Len le estaba dando a Miku

-"L..Len..basta..."-pidio jadenate la aguamarina tratando de soltarse del agarre del rubio pero este no le dejaba,, hasta que roto los ojos hacia su hermano quien la miraba acusadoramente y por alguna razon eso la hacia sentir mal

-"¡Te dijo que basta!"-grito el aguamarino acercandose a los dos y separando a Len de Miku de un solo jalon muy facilmente para luego mirar a su hermana fulminantemente -"¡¿Y tu? ¡¿No tienes algo que explicar?"-le exigio el a lo que Miku preferio quedarse callada

-"Ya Mikuo dejalos , son uno para el otro ; ¿Porque no mejor nos vamos a un hotel?"-pregunto la rubia acercandose a Mikuo y apoyandose en su hombro -"Ella no podria satisfacerte como yo lo hago"-comento la rubia solamente para hacer enojar un poco a Miku

-"Miku , te acompaño a tu casa"-ofrecio el rubio muy alegre tomandola de la mano pero ella en seguida se resistio un poco asustada -"¿Sigues molesta por el beso? ¿No quieres otro?"-pregunto el rubio burlonamente , una personalidad irreconocible para la aguamarina

-"N..No quiero Len..."-murmuraba la aguamarina intentando soltarse del agarre del rubio pero como no podia su hermano empujo a Len e intercambiar unas miradas con el

-"Bueno, vamonos Miku"-sentencio el aguamarino a lo que levanta a la aguamarina facilmente en sus dos brazos sorprendiendola

-"¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¡Bajameee!"-reclamaba Miku desde lo alto y con miedo de caerse por eso rodeo el cuello de su hermano con sus dos brazos muy sonrojada por la cercania de rostros

-"¿Mikuo a donde vas?"-pregunto la rubia tratando de seguirles el paso a Mikuo

-"¡Devuelveme a Miku!"-exigio Len acercandose a el aguamarino quien ignoro a los dos gemelos y siguio su camino dejandolos atras hasta que luego dejaron de seguirlo.

* * *

_Mikuo es un baka , no entiendo porque me cargo y me llevo a casa , o bueno me esta llevando a casa puesto que todavia no llegamos , no se que planea , si tan solo pudiera leer su mente... Pero solo se una cosa , el esta molesto porque Len me beso ; ademas que ni tengo idea de porque Len me beso , y tamebin cambio su personalidad amigable a una muy extraña , eso me asusto un poco , asi no se supone que sea mi amigo Len , no es el chico que conozco , ¿Como decirlo..?.. es como si hubiera tomado una personalidad de manipulador._

_Por el momento pienso quedarme callada , mis palabras pueden ser usadas en mi contra ,y dada a mi experiencia en que se que Mikuo cuando esta molesto me hace "cosas", tendre que ser cuidadosa y explicarle todo con detalle ; y asi vera que no fue mi culpa si no de Len y me perdonara la humillacion que planee darme , es la primera vez que veia que mi hermano confrontaba a Len con la mirada , bueno y que Len corresponda la mirada retante , dado que Mikuo siempre mira mal a Len cuando esta charlando conmigo , me pregunto si el sabia de esta nueva personalidad de el y no me advirtio._

_Ojala todo sea una pesadilla , Len es alguien irreconocible para mi y no quiero perder su amistad por nada , ¿A donde se fue el buen chico que siempre estaba de buen humor y era muy amigable?, ya no se como explicar mi situacion donde al parecer todos tienen dos caras que mostrar ; ademas Rin le dijo a Mikuo para ir a un hotel... me pregunto si ira mas tarde al hotel...¡Espera! ¿Porque me importa tanto lo que el haga? Y eso que me prometio que volveria a ser como antes , entonces con Rin se ha acostado continuamente .. A Rin todavia le gusta Mikuo , pero me alegro de que mi hermano me haya prometido que no va a ser mujeriego ...eso espero_

_Como sea , llegamos a la casa ; queria bajarme pero Mikuo no me dejo mirandome friamente y yo me quede congelada por eso asi que estuve quieta mientras el sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo , no entiendo como no se cansa , me ha cargado todo el camino y sigue insistiendo en seguir cargandome ; abrio la puerta y me hizo pasar , yo estaba callada y sin reclamar que me baje puesto que no queria hacerlo enojar , el cerro la puerta y luego se dirigio a mi habitacion , no sabia lo que tramaba asi que me limite a guardar silencio y mirarlo a los ojos._

_El abrio lentamente la puerta de mi habitacion , me coloco suavemente en la cama , y creo que pude adivinar lo siguiente dado a que el me explico porque me habia hecho esas cosas , por celos , si el estaba celoso iba a hacerme esas cosas ; en seguida me asuste y busque una forma rapida de salir de la habitacion mientras el se sentaba en la esquina de mi cama , mirandome , como si me examinara , y pensando en algo , tenia la oportunidad de salir corriendo por la puerta si es que intentaba hacerme algo ; entonces el lentamente se acerco a mi gateando , yo estaba hechada boca arriba asi que rode mis ojos al techo esperando no sonrojarme hasta que lo tenia cara a cara..._

-"Miku , ¿Porque estabas besando a Len?"-pregunto el aguamarino a la vez que jugaba con el cabello de su hermana quien estaba muy ruborizada de color del tomate pero se concentro en la pregunta que le hizo Mikuo

-"Yo..no le bese...el fue quien me beso..."-le explico la aguamarina eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado un poco nerviosa y tratando de alejar su rostro un poco al de el pero no tenia espacio alguno para hacerlo

-"Miku... te dije que yo debo estar unos pasos mas adelantes que el.."-le ronrroneo el aguamarino picaramente al oido de Miku

-"P...Pero no fue mi culpa..."-reclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada por lo que le decia su hermano y sentia como las manos de el comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de ella

-"Aun asi tengo que castigarte nee_chan..."-dijo el aguamarino viendola lujuriosamente y poniendola mas roja que el tomate para luego comenzar a besar fogosamente

-La aguamarina no se resistia para nada , correspondia todos los movimientos de la agil lengua de Mikuo , cuando comenzo a jadear Miku , Mikuo bajo al cuello de ella y comenzo a lamer dejandole suavemente unos mordiscos para no causarle dolor alguno ; y volver a besarla , luego lamio el lobulo del oido de Miku cosa que hizo que se estremeciera , Mikuo se contento con eso y volio a dejarle marcas en el cuello ; la aguamarina gemia levemente aunque intentaba contrarrestar los leves gemidos que se le escapaban.

-"Sigues siendo una niña Miku"-le comento el aguamarino mientras lamia el cuello de su hermana

-Entonces , las manos de Mikuo comenzaron a bajar y le desabotonaron la blusa del uniforme escolar poco a poco , ella se sonrojo al dejar a vista de su hermano su ropa interior, el aguamarino se sonrojo un poco al ver el lindo sosten rosa que ese dia llevaba ella, la beso dandole confianza mientras que le desabrochaba el sosten , se quedo mirando por un momento el pecho de ella que la anterior vez no tuvo tiempo de admirar , la aguamarina muy sonrojada iba a cubrirse con la sabanas por verguenza pero perdio una parte del control de su cuerpo cuando Mikuo inesperdamente comenzo a lamer el pecho de ella y masajearlo a lo que la aguamarina gemia un poco mas fuerte y sus manos se desviaron al cabello sedoso de Mikuo.

-"M..Mikuo...para..."-gemia la aguamarina mientras que este le interrumpia dandole pequeños mordiscos al pecho de ella -"M..Mikuo.."-gimio mas alto por los actos de su hermano

-Y cuando Miku no se dio cuenta pues estaba despistada por el placer, pero una mano de Mikuo habia bajado cerca de su entrepierna, y luego habilidosamente se metio debajo de las bragas de ella a pesar que la aguamarina intento resisitirse un poco ; entonces el aguamarino metio lentamente su dedo dentro de la intimidad de ella para no hacerle daño fomentando que la aguamarina gimiera mas alto mientras que los dedos entraban y salian dentro de ella a lo que la aguamarina gemia a no mas poder y un pequeño hilo de saliva cai por su boca.

-"M...¡Mikuo...!..¡Ah..!"-gemia la aguamarina de placer intentando de que detuviese y Mikuo comenzo a masajearle el pecho causandole mas placer - "B..¡Basta...!"-pidio ella a pesar de no estar resistiendose a los toques de su hermano

-El aguamarino tenia que calmarse pues por ver a su hermana tan llena de placer estaba empezando a excitarse tambien y una ereccion se habia formado , pero antes de eso , decidio lamer el sexo humedo de su hermana , su lengua era muy agil ahi adentro y Miku no pudo evitar correrse llegando al orgasmo , cosa que a el le gusto , le dio un delicado beso en los labios y luego fue a ducharse a tratar de deshacerse de la ereccion que tenia pues aun no queria quitarle la virginidad a Miku puesto que ella le pidio que vaya despacio.

* * *

_Maldicion , mi hermano es un idiota ; se fue a darse su baño dejando que me quede dormida y luego el se echo a mi costado , otra vez me hizo esas cosas pero lo peor fue que correspondi y no me resisti ¿Que me sucede? ; creo que perdi el control de mi misma pero es porque eso era...tan placentero, que no queria que se detuviese pero mi conciencia me decia que estaba mal , que aun estoy algo pequeña como hacer esas cosas; ademas que Mikuo era todo un experimentado en el tema , como sabe tanto de esto es porque lo hace tan bien y sabe como hacer para que mi cuerpo no me responda._

_Y eso que estoy un poco avergonzada puesto que era la unica que lo estaba disfrutando , ojala hubiera podido contener mis gemidos pero simplemente salian a cada roce de piel con Mikuo, ¡Malditas sean las hormonas! , ya me estan dando problemas muy seguido ; creo que a mi hermano le gustaba verme asi , pues una sonrisa de satisfaccion aparecio cuando yo estaba gimiendo su nombre ; era una sensacion extraña , ya la habia sentido antes pero como Mikuo era un poco bruto conmigo la vez pasada no pude disfrutarla tanto._

_¿Que la explique mas detallado? Es como si con cada moviemiento te derritieras , y eso ocasionaba que yo sienta placer , muy extraño ¿no? , lo se pero asi es la vida , malditos misterios del universo y malditio Mikuo por hacerme sentir verguenza y a la vez placer , ya veras , tengo que vengarme , ¡Me comere todos los puerros! ¡Muajaja! ; ya se , ya se , estoy un poco transtornada pero eso es parte de mi encantadora naturaleza, como sea tengo que dormir y hare mi P.V.O cuando despierte ¿De acuerdo? ; hasta mañana._

* * *

**Lamento la demora es que taba haciendo fan dubs TwT**

**a los que les interese , voy a hacer un fic de mikuxluki , tratare de hacerlo despues de este o quizas al mismo tiempo (se me acabaron las vacaciones e,e)**

**Bien en fin XD , tenganme paciencia ne? :3**

**Matta ne :DDDDD**


	5. Grave error

-"¡Buenos dias nee_chan!"-le decia un aguamarino a su hermana quien se acababa de despertar y abria los ojos perezosamente

-"M..Mikuo...¡Baka!"-le grito la aguamarina para luego golpearlo con una puerro y dejar a su hermano muy adolorido

-"¿Miku..? ¿Porque...?"-se lamentaba el aguamarino mientras sobaba la zona golpeada -"No querras que te viole ¿O si?"-pregunto el con una mirada picara la cual hizo sonrojar mucho a la aguamarina

-"C..C..¡Claro que no!"-le grito Miku muy sonrojada y nerviosa por la propuesta de su hermano -"Simplemente que era mi venganza ya que tu ayer me hicistes lo que has querido"-se explico un poco sonrojo mientras se sentaba para levantarse de la cama pero su hermano la abrazo por la espalda

-"Pero admite que te gusto..."-susurro el al oido de su hermana poniendole la piel de gallina pero no recibio respuesta asi que el algo impaciente lamio suavemente el lobulo de la oreja de ella ocasionando que gimiera un poco

-"M..Mikuo...e..espera..."-pedia la aguamarina mientras que Mikuo la rodeaba con sus dos brazos la cintura comenzaba a lamer el cuello de ella, asi que la aguamarina se volteo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos -"Quiero comer puerro baka"-le dijo ella a lo que Mikuo comprendio.

-"Bien , pero despues del puerro tengo que enseñarte a tener sexo"-le respondio Mikuo para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios a Miku dejandola muy perpleja por lo que el le habia dicho -"Te estare esperando abajo para comer"-dijo el mientras salia de la habitacion dejando sola a la aguamarina con muchas cosas con que pensar

* * *

_¡Por Dios! Mikuo me dijo que vamos a tener sexo ¿Que debo hacer? Creo que debo ir al supermercado a comprar ropa interior...¿Sexy? ; ¿Porque me importa tanto eso? , demonios no me entiendo en este momento , ademas hay algo que me extraña , estoy dejando a Mikuo que me haga estas cosas , ¿Porque? ; no entiendo mi mente , todo me esta dando vueltas , es como si fuera otra persona ; y tambien algo raro en mi es que estoy siendo un tanto cariñosa con el ...¿Como poder explicarlo?.. Es como si fueramos pareja , y como pareja nos hacemos estas "cosas", y ahora Mikuo quiere dar el siguiente paso y yo...¡¿Que voy a hacer!_

_Simplemente no tengo idea de cuando me volvi pareja de Mikuo, solo recuerdo su confesion pero no sabia que responder ante eso ...y ahora ya tengo una buena idea de que responder , ese baka mujeriego al que que quiero tanto ya me dio una razon para salir con el ;se que puedo ser un poco complicada pero eso es porque mis sentimientos estan muy mezclados ; bien , creo que hoy debo de contestarle a la confesion de Mikuo , ¿Que le dire? eso es muy facil ; le amo , eso me he dado cuenta poco a poco , cada vez que lo veia sonrei y podia recordar como siempre me divertia con el._

_No se desde cuando tengo este sentimiento, pero si se que es lo que siento , Mikuo se ha convertido en mi primer amor ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre ha estado pendiente de mi , y aunque puede haber estado celoso en ocasiones siempre encontrabamos la manera de poder amistarnos , y ademas que el siempre me a cuidado ; pero ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de como voy a decirle que me gusta ¿Y si ya no le gusto? , no creo , pues Mikuo ha dejado de acostarse con esas chicas porque el me lo prometio , espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos , y si no , no me arrepentire de nada y saldre de esta con la cabeza en alto._

_Como sea , estoy muy nerviosa , ¡Voy a perder mi virginidad! ¿Quien no lo estaria? ; "que se supone que deba hacer cuando tenga sexo"- pregunte en mi laptop pequeña que saque de la nada puesto que yo soy muy pequeña , me puse a leer sobre el tema y solo me salieron un monton de mangas ecchis ,¡Demonios! , hoy si que no es mi dia , me pregunto como me sentire cuando lo haga con Mikuo , si sera cierto que duele ; y tantas cosas que no alcanzan en una lista de 50 reglones ; lo se , lo se , estoy muy nerviosa y avergonzada pero va a ser mi primera vez ¿Acaso no merezo un resumen de como va a ser todo?_

_Muy pero muy nerviosa , peine mi cabello en dos coletas, tenia que verme bonita dado que me iba a confesar a Mikuo y ademas que iba a perder mi virginidad ,aunque no lo crean esas cosas te ponen irreconocibles , tanto asi que estaba buscando mis lazos para armarrame las dos colitas termine con cinta-scosh en el cabello , simplemente por imaginarme la cara que pondria Mikuo me puse lo que habia al lado de los lazos ;y despues de un buen rato quitandome esa cosa del cabello decidi mejor dejar a mi pelo descansar dejandolo suelto._

_Entonces , trague saliva y baje las escaleras donde se encontraba Mikuo comiendo su puerro , se noataba que me estaba esperando pues ya habia varios puerros , luego volteo a mirarme y sus ojos se iluminaron dandome una sonrisa ; mis piernas temblaron pero ya estaba decidida , poco a poco baje , mis piernas me pesaban, quizas era por las "cosas" que hice con Mikuo o simplemente nervios del momento , termine a bajar las escaleras y me sente en la silla frente de la mesa del comedor , quedando cara a cara con Mikuo que se encontraba enfrente mio comiendo puerro._

_Comenzamos a charlar , yo trataba de ponerle atencion pero mimente se desviaba a mi primera vez con el dandome imagenes mentales innecesarias ¿Que pasaba si para que me quede quieta me vuelve a amarrar con su camisa? ¿Seria capaz de volver a hacer eso? ; Dios.. dame una mano , no se como mirarlo a la cara mientras pienso en todas estas tonterias ,me empeze a sonrojar mucho , trate de que el no lo notara asi que comi mi puerro mas rapido que nunca , pero todas esas imagenes no aptas para niños aparecian en mi cabeza no dejandome en paz hasta que creo que Mikuo lo noto pues se quedo viendome un tanto extrañado..._

-"Miku ¿Te sientes bien?"-le pregunto el aguamarino a Miku quien solamente hizo una seña con la mano de que se encontraba bien para seguir devorando su puerro -"Ah ya veo... es solo que estoy un poco nervioso porque hoy vamos a hacerlo.."- comento Mikuo haciendo que Miku deje de comer y le preste mas atencion pues estaba muy sorprendida de lo que el le decia

_¿Mikuo tambien estaba sorprendido? ¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso el no ha estado con miles de chicas antes? , no entiendo a ese baka ; pero por alguna razon me hace sentir mas tranquila que me haya dicho eso , es como si en realidad me estuviera diciendo que como me siento yo no esta mal , si no es algo humano ; creo que esta bien que tenga un poco de temor por la primera vez , sin embargo , mientras sea con la persona que amas estara bien; ademas si por algun motivo terminamos , no me arrepentire de que Mikuo haya sido mi primera vez y mi primer amor._

-"M..Mikuo...eto...yo..."-decia la aguamarina mientras se paraba pues tenia algo que decirle asi que su hermano se puso dispuesto a escucharle -"Yo..quiero decirte que yo..."

-"¿Dime nee_chan?"-dijo el aguamarino un tanto curioso por lo que su hermana queria decirle pues las palabras no fluian de su boca

-"Q...quiero decirte que yo...¡T...Te amo baka..!"-le grito la aguamarina a lo que Mikuo se sonrojo mucho , y ella muy avergonzada corrio a su habitacion mas rapido que el viento pero fue seguida por el aguamarino -"Ah.. no puedo creer que lo dije" - pensaba en voz alta ella mientras se cubria con las sabanas

-"Miku... no tenias porque salir corriendo de ahi , idiota.."-dijo Mikuo muy sonrojada tratando de quitarle las sabanas de encima -"Ne..dejame verte..."-pidio el a lo que la aguamarina dejo de resistirse y pudo quitar las sabanas de encima -"Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas"-le dijo el con una sonrisa

-"C..callate baka..."-dijo ella rodando sus ojos hacia otro lado para no tener que ver a Mikuo a los ojos y ponerse aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba, pero en seguida sintio como unos suaves labios se posisionaban sobre los de ella , Miku se quedo sin palabras y correspondio el dulce beso hasta que ya no tuviera oxigeno

-"Bueno Miku ahora creo que es..."-dijo el aguamarino haciendo una pausa para terminar sobre ella -"Tiempo de sexo"-dijo el con una sonrisa pervertida y ser golpeado por un puerro que salio de la nada

-"N..¡No lo digas asi!"-le reclamo la aguamarina tan roja como tomate mientras otra vez intentaba esconderse bajo las sabanas pero esta vez Mikuo no se lo permitio sujetandola de las muñecas -"M...Mikuo..."-dijo ella para luego ser besada por el aguamarino apasionadamente

-"Te amo nee_chan"-dijo el con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro para luego volver a besarla apasionadamente a lo que Miku correspondia a la perfeccion

-Entonces Mikuo comenzo a besara tan romantica y lujuriosamente como suele hacer , cono todo el cariño que no puede expresar en palabras y solo puede ser expresada en gestos y acciones , las lenguas de ellas se conocian a la perfeccion , sabian como bailar juntos al compas de sus respiraciones y junto con sus latidos ; Mikuo iba a tomar esa noche a la aguamarina , y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo , los sentimientos ya habian sido aclarados, ellos estaban muy felices con al presencia del uno y del otro , no habia nada ni nadie que pudiera interferirse entre los dos.

-Las manos de Mikuo comenzaron a bajar como en la anterior noche , Miku temblo ante el tacto con el aguamarino pues en serio iban a hacerlo , el aguamarino rapidamente se deshizo de la ropa de ella y no dudo siquiera en comenzar a lamer el pecho de ella provocando que gimiera a la vez que su otra mano acariciaba la intimidad de la aguamarina causandole mucho placer y ella no pudo evitar correrse y arquear la espalda llena de placer por las acciones de Mikuo y sus movimientos dentro de ella con años y años de experiencia.

-"..¡Mikuo...!"-gemia la aguamarina cuando llegaba al orgasmo por las habilidosas manos de su hermano, el sonrio satisfecho porque habia hecho que Miku gimiera de placer

-"Te amo..te amo...te amo..."-decia el por cada mordisco que deja en la entrepierna de la aguamarina marcandola como suya-"Miku.. quiero hacerte mia.."-ronrroneo a la oreja de ella para luego morderlo a la vez que volvia a meter sus dedos dentro de ella

-Entonces las cosas estaban siendo muy rapidas , Mikuo comenzo a excitarse pues una ereccion volvio a aparecer , el no podia controlar su cuerpo , el aguamarino queria entrar dentro de ella de una vez por todas, no resistia la dulce tentacion de ver a su hermana desnuda llena de placer , el queria darle mas placer y oir como su hermosa voz gemia el nombre de el , haciendolo sentir victorioso ; sin que Miku se diera cuenta , el se abrio camino entre sus piernas , ya estaba a punto de entrar dentro de ella pero desafortunadamente un celular sono haciendo que los dos se quedaran quietos y un ambiente incomodo los rodeara , Mikuo no queria dejar ir a Miku ; el queria que sea suya esa noche pero la aguamarina insistio con la mirada pues su celular estaba timbrando.

-"Mikuo tengo que ir a contestar , ni_san baka"-le dijo la aguamarina tratando de separarse de el pero este le lamio el cuello haciendo que gimiera levemente -"Ni_san.."

-"Esta bien esta bien"-le dijo el aguamarino de mal humor -" Solo por eso no sere delicado"-dijo el con una sonrisa pervertida ocasionando que la aguamarina se ruborizada- "Pero no de aqui no te vas"-dijo Mikuo a lo que Miku no entendio hasta que el le alcanzo su celular para que lo conteste

-"¿Si alo? "-dijo la aguamarina al ya haber tomado su celular y presionar el boton para contestar y escuchar la voz de cierto rubio

-"Miku hola soy yo"- le dijo Len por el celular mientras que al otro lado Miku estaba tratando de calmar a Mikuo quien queria lamer el pecho de ella -"¿Estas con Mikuo no?"-pregunto el con un dejo desanimado en su voz

-"E..Ehh...¿Como lo sabes? ¿Tan obvia soy?"-pregunto ella pero Mikuo mordisquero el pecho de ella haciendo que gimiera levemente- "M..Mikuo..."

-"Miku , ya termina tu conversacion , no voy a poder aguantarme mas"-exigio el aguamarino intentando meter sus dedos dentro del sexo humedo de ella forcejeando con la aguamarina cosa que escuchaba Len con claridad

-"Veo que tienes prisa Miku"-dijo el rubio por el celular mientras escuchaba como Miku trataba de calmar los deseos sexuales de Mikuo y en uno de sus forcejeos presiono el boton de altavoz -"Bien Miku en fin , solo queria que supieras que me gustas ... y si es posible no tengas sexo con Mikuo hasta darme una respuesta"-dijo el rubio para luego colgar

-"Eh..Q..¿Que fue eso...?"-pregunto Mikuo a su hermana que nego con la cabeza sin tener idea con lo que ocurria

-"N..No lo se..."-respondio ella muy sonrojada y con Mikuo encima suyo -"C...creo que tendremos que dejar esto para despues ni_san"-pidio la aguamarina considerando lo que le pidio el rubio

-"¿Acaso el te gusta?"-le pregunto el aguamarino cambiando a una mirada seria y sujetandole de ambas manos , Miku lo miro extrañada sin saber que responder ante el raro comportamiento de el

-"No Mikuo , sueltame .."-decia ella tratando de forcejearle y dandose cuenta que la fuerza actual que estaba usando Mikuo era en serio -"N.. No tienes porque ser tan celoso"-murmuro la aguamarina

-"¿Crees que soy celoso nee_chan?"-pregunto Mikuo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

-"¡Si lo eres , ya sueltame idiota..!"-reclamaba ella luchando con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse de el -"Mikuo sueltame"-le grito esta vez ella

-"Te enseñare lo que es ser celoso Miku"-dijo el comenzandola a besar a pesar de que ella se resistia no tenia exito en lograr liberarse del agarre de su hermano

-Como ya todo estaba preparado Mikuo aprovecho la situacion, masajeo el pecho de ella y poco a poco su miembro se acerco al sexo humedo de ella , y rapidamente lo penetro dejando a la aguamarina quieta mientras daba un fuerte gemido , el dolor era demasiado para ella , Mikuo fue muy tosco en su primera vez e involuntariamente ella comenzo a llorar.

-"Eres solo mia.."-susurro Mikuo a la oreja de ella para luego comenzar a morderla ferozmente y continuar las las habilidosas embestidas

-"¡No...! ¡Basta...! ¡Mikuo me duele...!"-gemia la aguamarina tratando de que el reaccionara y dejara de hacerle daño -"¡Me duele mucho..!"

- El aguamarina iba cada vez mas y mas rapido , era muy agil en lo que se respecta hacer el amor; pero Miku no estaba disfrutando eso , le dolia demasiado como para poder saborear el placer que ocasionaba tener a Mikuo dentro suyo , no le gustaba la idea de perder su primera vez de esa manera , Mikuo estaba muy celoso , no podia creer lo que acaba de oir por el celular , solo podia imaginarse un mundo sin su hermana y ella en los brazos del rubio , no hubiese nada que el podria hacer si de verdad le ama , eso lo enfurecia mas y mas , y no se daba cuenta que estaba lastimando a Miku causandole un terrible dolor, el cerraba los ojos tratando de liberar su mente y cuando abrio los ojos se dio cueta realmente lo que estaba haciendo , habia sido completamente cegado por la ira y le habia hecho daño a la persona que ama

-"¡Mikuo!...¡Duele...! ¡Para...!"-gemia la aguamarina tratando de que el detenga sus emboscadas tan rapidas para su primera vez mientras un poco de saliva cai por su boca por tanto gemir de dolor-" ¡No mas...!"-rogo ella con una voz suplicante y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer

-"M..Miku..."-dijo el su nombre al darse cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño asi que se detuvo -"Miku lo siento , ¿Te duele mucho?"-pregunto el aguamarino pero no recibio respuesta de su hermana , ella estaba muy cansada como para volver a decir algo mas, era el dolor lo que la mantenia despierta-"Lo siento..."-susurro el pero Miku seguia mirando perdidamente la nada con la mirada oscurecida y seguian cayendo las lagrimas cosa que desesperaba a Mikuo , asi que lentamente salio sin causarle mayor daño a lo que Miku simplemente puso una mueca de dolor ; y se sento a lado de ella

-"M...Mikuo..."-queria decirle algo la aguamarina a su hermano que se acerco mas a ella

-"¿Dime hermanita?"-pregunto el con una mirada triste por haberla tocado de esa forma tan violenta y haciendole pasar un mal rato

-"T...Te odio...por favor vete de mi cuarto..."-pidio ella a lo que Mikuo no supo responder, el iba a mirarla cara a cara pero Miku hundio su rostro en su almohada tratando de ahogar su llanto por el dolor que aun poseia

-"Miku, no..no me odies..."-pedia el acercandose mas a ella pero no sabiendo que decir puesto que tenia razon en odiarlo , aun asi queria que su hermana lo perdonara -"Miku, yo te amo..."-susurro el mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella

-"¡No me toques!"-le grito la aguamarina alterada y decepciona de Mikuo a lo que el se quedo quieto -"¡Eres de lo peor Mikuo , quiero que te vayas de aqui!"-le grito la aguamarina con enojo en sus ojos ; era un hecho , realmente Mikuo habia cometido un grave error

-El obedecio a lo que Miku le dijo , con tal de que no se molestara mas y descanse el estaria feliz ; ademas el tendria tiempo de como poder pedirle perdon apropiadamente , aunque solo recordaba la cara triste de su hermana , ella realmente no se esperaba nada parecido a lo que Mikuo le pueda hacer , asi que cada uno en sus habitaciones se lamentaban hasta quedarse dormidos


	6. ¡Que agotador dia!

_...Soy yo de nuevo ¿No se cansaron de mi? pues yo si estoy mi cansada , triste, decepcionada de la persona que amo , enojada, e irritada ; Mikuo es un idiota, comprendo que este celoso pero no podia excederse tanto , pero yo se como va a terminar esto , voy a teminar perdonandole ¿Cierto? ; pero si voy a perdonarlo despues de todo el daño que me ha hecho voy a hacerlo sufrir haciendole pagar las consecuencias , siempre tengo mi venganza , no quiero hablar de el solamente que lo mencione dado que no queria dejarlos a ustedes con la intriga si lo perdonare o no , si es que todo se solucionara o no._

_Bien dejemes el tema , Mikuo Hatsune es el peor humano posible y estoy obligandome a odiarlo pero como siempre no da resultado , le amo demasiado como para poder detestar aunque se lo merezca ; como sea , al dia siguiente no sali de mi habitacion para nada , estaba tirada en la cama con unas leves ojeras en mi cara por llorar tanto por ese imbecil , pero mis ojeras fueron aliviadas por una siesta mas que me tome pues no habia nada que hacer en mi habitacion , Mikuo tocaba la puerta pidiendome permiso para entrar , yo no respondi y me pare dirigiendome a la puerta para luego ponerle el seguro y volver a recostarme en mi cama a seguir durmiendo._

_Ya era la tarde , pues me di cuenta cuado me desperte viendo atravez de mi ventana, mi celular habia estado timbrando , abri la tapa de este y vi que era Len quien me habia llamado , dos llamadas perdidas tenia por parte de el ; y no dude en llamarlo para preguntarle que sucedia , ademas estaba un poco confudida por lo que me dijo ayer ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque no me lo dijo antes de que me enamorara del idiota de mi hermano? todas esas preguntas aparecian en mi mente y yo no era la indicada para contestarlas , sino el ; me sorprendio pues justo me explico que queria hablarme sobre lo de ayer._

_Entonces charlamos un rato , como siempre soliamos hacer , creo que recuperamos la amistad despues de ese pequeño incidente de beso robado que el me dio , nose porque lo hizo pero solo me interesa que volvamos a hablarnos como antes ; y luego el me dijo que si queria podia salir a pasear , entonces le dije que estaba como un poco desanimada para salir a pasear , el me pregunto la razon cosa que ya esperaba y tuve que contarle todo lo sucedido , el me dijo que siempre podria contar con el como amigo asi que no debia temer contarle esas cosas._

_Luego insistio en su invitacion al parque de diversiones , asi olvidaria un poco mis penas , no sabia si negarme o aceptar , asi que crei que merecia un poco de alegria asi que dije que si , luego me dio la hora exacta ; me despedi de el por el celular y una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro , pues me di cuenta de eso cuando me mire en el espejo , Len Kagamine tiene un gran don para hacer sonreir a quien sea en un mal dia , despues de que corto mi sonrisa se borro ; realmente estaba deprimida por lo sucedido ayer , no me arrepiento de las palabras que le dije a Mikuo , se lo merecia , y eso que mi venganza solo comienza._

_Mi venganza consistira en hacerlo sufrir , que sienta el dolor que el me hizo sentir ayer , se que suena un poco frio pero es lo que planeo aunque me juzguen mal , si despues de todo voy a volver a sus brazos porque lo amo demasiado , solo voy a hacerle este dia tan malo conmigo y todo volvera a la realidad ; asi entendera que no puede hacerme lo que se le venga en gana; pero espero que despues de esto nos perdonemos mutuamente , fue su culpa para empezar , nunca pense que me tocaria contra mi voluntad , supongo que el no puede pensar las cosas un poco antes de hacerlas._

_Bueno, me fui a bañar , algo apurada puesto que la hora de ir a donde estaba Len se acercaba ya que me habia avisado de ultimo momento pero eso es porque no conteste mi celular asi que creo que en parte es mi culpa y.. ¡Ya bueno de los dos! ; solo se que empeze a revoltear mis cosas en busca de ropa que combine , decidi ir casual , con un viviri amarillo y una falda blanca para combinar , y como siempre , mis dos adoradas y comodas colitas gemelas; aprobe mi imagen frente al espejo y decidi que ya podia ir con Len al parque de diversiones para que la mente se me despeje un rato_

_Al salir de mi habitacion, note que mi hermano estaba abajo , almorzando ; si exacto, ya era esa hora , hasta esa hora me quede dormida ¡Que holgazana soy! ; entonces sin que el no notara baje poco a poco las escaleras pero por tratar de hacerlo en puntitas me cai de cara como una estupida ; Mikuo se percato de mi presencia y fue a ayudarme haciendo que me levantara , yo encogi mi cuerpo ante su tacto evitando que el intentara tocarme , pude notar la mirada triste por parte de el y me vi tentada a decirle que lo perdonaba pero no iba a dejarselo tan facil , primero queria escuchar la disculpa que el me tenia preparada._

_-"Miku..lo siento yo.."-iba a pedirme disculpas Mikuo pero yo lo interrumpi , aun no queria que se disculpara pues de seguro yo no soportaria y lo perdonaria , pero primero debo llevar acabo mi venganza _

_-"No te preocupes Mikuo"-le dijo yo regalandole una sonrisa y vi como en sus ojos hubo un brillo -"Yo..prometo.. que aprendere a odiarte cueste lo que cueste, asi que no tienes porque disculparte por algo que ya no va a valer la pena"-sabia que esas palabras lo iban a dejar desconcertado y sin saber que hacer , el bajo la cabeza y me dije mentalmente que la parte 1. de mi venganza se habia completo ; luego me di media vuelta puesto que ya tenia que apresurarme dado que Len me estaba esperando en el parque de diversiones._

_-"Nee_chan, espera ; ¿Adonde vas?"-me pregunto mi hermano tomandome de mas arriba de la muñeca no dejandome libre , ese agarre tan irresistible y posesivo ya se estaba volviendo normal y me estaba acostumbrando a el_

_-"Voy a salir , Mikuo..."-respondi yo distante a lo que vi como su mirada se inquietaba un poco , luego me solte lo cual fue facil ya que el no estaba oponiendo fuerza alguna , decidi añadirle un toque mas especial especificando con quien iba a salir -"...con Len"-dije yo con una sonrisa alegre en mi cara viendo como la cara de Mikuo se volvia inexpresiva_

_-"¿A que hora planeas volver?"-me pregunto Mikuo mirandome seriamente , creo que si lo hice enojar o mas bien lo puse celoso pero se lo merece por ser un cretino y hacerme lo de el dia pasado , debo vengarme sin remordimientos_

_-"No tengo idea , voy a estar muy ocupada con el"-dije yo mintiendo , ya que de seguro iba a volver temprano si simplemente ibamos a ir al parque de diversiones , aun asi no pude dejar de notar la cara de mi hermano con un poco de celos , asi que me dirigi a la puerta, la abri , y antes de salir le dije -"No me esperes , quizas no vuelva hasta mañana"-poniendo una carita juguetona a lo que el se quedo perplejo , y antes de que reclamara algo yo ya habia salido de la habitacion_

* * *

_Sabia que eso luego iba a costarme caro, pero con tal de cumplir mi venganza al pie de la letras entonces todo estara bien ; tengo una idea , quizas le puedo preguntar si Len me quiere ayudar con mi pequeña venganza,aunque tengo miedo de que se enoje ; mejor no le pregunto pues considerando su confesion seria un poco incomodo fingir darle celos a mi hermano , maldito hermano baka todo lo que tengo que hacer es por tus estupideces , bueno , estoy segura de que despues de esto habra un final feliz._

_Cuando llegue a casa y vea a Mikuo sumamente preocupado , le dire que esa era mi venganza , y luego me dirigiria a mi habitacion para dormir y al dia siguiente hacer como si nada paso, ya quiero ver que cara pone...¡Maldicion no puedo sentirme culpable! ; solo estoy tomando medidas drasticas para enseñarle a Mikuo que tiene que confiar mas en el amor que le tengo, asi ya hubieramos cubierto nuestras grietas de nuestra relacion , no pude ver la cara cuando dije que no iba volver hasta mañana, creo que no debi preocuparlo tanto._

_Espero que Mikuo este tranquilo, no quiero que piense que puedo estar en problemas o que...¡Espera! ¿Que pasa si penso cuado me referia a eso de no volver mañana se confundio con que iba a hacerlo con Len? ;no jamas , yo no hubiera metido a Len en esto sin su permiso , tampoco no me referia a hacerlo con el ; ¿Que acaso las personas no pueden quedarse todo el dia en el parque de diversiones? ; maldicion , creo que ahora Mikuo si va a estar molesto , demonio , como sea ya le explicare todo cuando vuelva yo a casa._

_Bien, camine un poco pues el parque de diversiones estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa , llegando pude ver la gran rueda de la fortuna , ese era el juego al que queria subirme pero habia mucha fila asi que le diria a Len al final para subirnos con esperanza de que la fila se haya disipado ; espere en la entrada a Len que un no llegaba , estaba muy contenta de haber llegado primero puesto que yo no queria hacerle esperar , a lo lejos logre divisar un rubio , con una chaqueta blanca y unos jeans azules ; me sonrio a lo lejos y alzandome la mano en forma de saludo , yo correspondi el gesto obviamente._

-"Miku , lo siento ¿Te hice esperar mucho?"-le pregunto el rubio a la aguamarina con un dejo de preocupacion cosa que ella noto y le sonrio gentilmente a lo que Len se ruborizo levemente

-"No para nada , acabo de llegar"-le dijo la aguamarina regalandole una gentil sonrisa -"¿Que quieres ver primero?"-le pregunto ella con curiosidad y se dio cuenta que los ojos del rubio brillaron por un momento

-"Pues yo..."-iba a decir el rubio pero hizo una pausa para sacar una lista de su bolsillo y de sus ojos salia mucho brillo-"discos voladores, muchas tiendas , carros que chocan , la montaña rusa, tiro al blanco..."-asi seguia diciendo Len mientras Miku se ria por la forma tan animada e infantil como lo decia el

-"Esta bien , ¡Primero vayamos al tiro al blanco!"-exclamo la aguamarina con un grito de guerra mientras levantaba la mano con un puño mas arriba de su cabeza dandose animos, el rubio hizo lo mismo pero un poco mas infantil

-"Ahm.. Miku..."-queria decirle algo rubio pero sabia que no podia pues era una sorpresa para ella, lo dijo tan bajo que casi la aguamarina no lo oye , pero llego a escuchar y le miro con una cara de intriga

-"Si ¿dime?"-dijo la aguamarina regalandole una sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en el rubio que por suerte ella no noto

-"N..no...no es nada..olvidalo"-dijo el rubio mientras movia la mano de arriba hacia abajo en su mismo eje haciendo un gesto de que no sucedia nada , la aguamarina asintio y se dirigieron caminando a su aventura del parque de diversiones.

* * *

Con los discos voladores...

-"¡Vamos Miku tu puedes atrapala!"-le daba animos el rubio a su amiga que se encontraba agotada y respirando con dificultad

-"Len... vas a ser el culpable de mi muerte..."-le dijo ella mientras le tiraba el disco al rubio quien lo atrapo perfectamente para luego volver a tirarlo a lo que el disco salio volando muy lejos-"¡Len!"-exclamaba ella pues parecia que el rubio queria cansarla a proposito, ella se fue a recoger el disco y se la volvio a tirar al rubio

-"Oh Miku, creo que te has vuelto holgazana"-le dijo el rubio con un tono jugueton y una sonrisita media burlona pero sin intenciones de molestarla a lo que Miku fruncio el ceño

-"Vas a ver Len , soy muy buena en este juego no perdere contra ti"-le dijo la aguamarina con una mirada retadora y un aura negra como quien dice : voy a ganar aunque me cueste matarte

-"Ja ja ja , sigue intentando"-le dijo el rubio pues Miku le habia lanzado el disco con todas sus fuerzas y apesar de que el sea mas bajo que la aguamarina las atrapaba sin dificultad alguna saltando agilmente

-"¡Leeeeeeen...!"-gritaba la aguamarina falsamente enfurecida pues ella es muy competitiva en esos juegos mientras iba a correr por el disco que habia salido volando corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para que no cayera al suelo y perdiera

* * *

En las tiendas...

-"Mira mira , Miku ese bolso es muy bonito y combina con tu ropa"-decia Len mientras miraba varias cosas que de seguro le podrian gustar a Miku para luego voltearse y ver que la aguamarina no estaba a su lado -"¿Miku?"-dijo el buscandola con la mirada hasta que la encontro

-"S..Señor... deme todas las botellas de agua que tenga...¡Ya!"-le exigia la aguamarina con un billete en su mano notablemente exhausta y apenas manteniendose de pie -"Nunca mas debo jugar a discos voladores contra Len..."-penso en voz alta la aguamarina mientras miraba al rubio a lo lejos y este le sonria gentilmente

-"Es que soy demasiado bueno"-dijo Len sacando a la luz un poco de su ego junto con una sonrisita triunfandora a lo que Miku decidio mejor quedarse callada y no decirle nada al respecto -"Miku , ¿Cuantos litros de agua planeas tomar?"-le pregunto el muy sorprendido por como ella se terminaba botella tras botella

-"Lo que me cueste volver a caminar sin cansarme"-le respondio ella muy agotada por el juego que habian tenido antes e hizo que el rubio reira

-"No hay problema Miku , ya no vas a tener que correr o caminar"-le dijo el rubio co una sonrisa comprensiva pero detras de ella se ocultaba algo que iba ser peor para Miku

* * *

En los carros que chocan...

-"¡Len dejame de perseguirme!"-le gritaba la aguamarina sin saber como conducir su facil carrito que una niña de 9 años podia hacerlo ; mientras que el rubio con una sonrisa le iba a golpear su carro

-"Oh lo siento Miku , pero asi es el juego..."-le explico el rubio pero en realidad el disfrutaba torturarla de esa manera dejandola mareada

-"Maldicion..."-murmuraba ella tratando de atinarle a Len pues lo estaba persiguiendo pero dio vuelta y de repente desaparecio -"¿Eh , a donde se fue?"-pregunto ella en voz alta hasta que sintio la presencia de alguien detras de su carro

-"¿Me buscabas Miku?"-pregunto el rubio ya triunfador mientras acercaba su carro a toda velocidad a punto de chocar a Miku quien no sabia como avanzar o retroceder con el carrito en esas circunstancias

-"¡Kyaaaa...!"-grito la aguamarina cuando el rubio estaba a punto de chocarle , luego la aguamarina salio volando al infinito y mas alla comicamente (como cuando mandaban a volar al equipo rocket de pokemon)

* * *

En la montaña rusa...

-"Len, Len , Len, Len , Len..."-decia la aguamarina mientras el juego comenzaba y el rubio se encontraba a su costado , ella estaba muy nerviosa dado que nunca se habia subido a una montaña rusa

-"Dime, dime , dime , dime..."-le decia el rubio haciendo lo mismo que ella , y tratando de calmar a la aguamarina quien se habia aferrado al brazo de el provocando un leve sonrojo pero que supo disimular muy bien

-"Len , Len , Len, Len..."-decia la aguamarina zamaqueandolo pues el juego empezaba a moverse lentamente , hasta ahora no habia nada que les haga gritar puesto que estaban subiendo la pendiente

-"Dime , dime ,dime , dime..."-le respondio el rubio de la misma forma que en la anterior , pero sin poder evitar que salga un brillo en sus ojos porque el juego estaba comenzando y a el le encantaba caer de la pendiente pero todavia no llegaba esa parte

-"¡Kyaaaaaaaa...!"-grito la aguamarina mientras cai por la pendiente muy sujetada del cuerpo de Len quien estaba levantando las manos , ella cerro los ojos evitando pensar que estaba cayendo pero la sensacion la hacia gritar de miedo

-"¡Woooahh...!"-grito el rubio muy emocionado y divertido mientras su pelo se iba hacia atras por el viento por la caida rapida , y de paso tratando de calmar a Miku con golpecitos en su cabeza -"Miku ya calmate ya paso"-le dijo el rubio un tanto divertido por el comportamiento infantil de ella

-"¿Ah si? Que bueno..."-dijo la aguamarina para luego mirar las 19 pendientes que faltaban por subir y bajar -"¡Len mentirosoooo!"-le grito ella mientras caia por la pendiente

-"¡Nunca dije que terminara el juegoooo..!"-le devolvio el grito el rubio mientras caian por la pendiente con la aguamarina aterrorizada

* * *

En tiro al blanco...

-"¡Animo Len , consigueme el puerro de peluche!"-le animaba la aguamarina haciendole barra mientras el rubio se concetraba con el rifle en la mano tratando de apuntarle al peluche que Miku queria

-"...Aver.. dejame ver si lo consigo..."-murmuro el en respuesta a o que le decia la aguamarina , para luego concentrarse sumamente y disparar dando en el objetivo a lo que el salto victorioso de alegria junto con Miku

-"Felicidades , usted ha ganado este puerro...¿De felpa?"-dijo la señorita que trabajaba alli algo confundida por la imaginacion de la autora mientras les entregaba el peluche a Len

-"Toma Miku"-le dijo el rubio alcanzandole el puerro de felpa a la aguamarina la cual se sonrojo y le regalo una sonrisa lo que el se ruborizo levemente

-"¡Gracias Len!"-le dijo ella en un abrazo salto haciendo que el perdiera un poco de su equilibrio para luego ella darle un amistoso y agradable beso en la mejilla

-"M..M..Miku..."-pronuncio el nombre de ella muy nervioso mientras se tocaba la mejillas que habia sido besada sonrojandose como tomate , pero de pronto sono el celular de el-"Uh... creo que ya es hora de tu regalo"-dijo el rubio cosa que Miku no comprendio del todo

-"¿Eh, cual es mi regalo Len?"-pregunto la aguamarina sin poder evitar sentirse curiosa e intriga pero se quedo callada dado que Len se puso a conversar por telefono

-"Si , no le he tocado , nunca lo haria , la quiero demasiado como para hacerle lo mismo que tu"-dijo el rubio por telefono para que luego le contestaran -"Si ya esta lista , solo dejame decirle unas palabras mas y me voy"-le respondio Len con quien hablaba por celular -"Ah y casi lo olvido , la proxima vez no te ayudare y hare que se enamore de mi"-dijo el con un tonito burlon para luego colgar

-"L..¿Len?"-dijo la aguamarina muy confundida -"¿Quien era?"-pregunto ella dejando a la luz su intriga mirandole fijamente a los ojos

-"Tu regalo" -respondio el a lo qe Miku se confundio aun mas -"Miku , ya es hora de que me vaya ; pero antes de eso , recuerdas cuanto te bese a la fuerza ¿no?"-pregunto el sintiendose un poco incomodo sobre el tema , la aguamarina asintio -"Yo solo hice eso porque me gustas mucho , pense que asi te olvidarias de Mikuo y pensarias en mi"-le explico el rubio dejando a la aguamarina muy ruborizada y sorprendida -"Pero ahora he caido contra mis propios principios , por eso te pido que me disculpes lo de esa vez ; y como rencompensa voy a ayudarte en todo lo necesario"-le dijo el con una agradable sonrisa

-"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto la aguamarina extrañada por el comportamiento anormal de su amigo el rubio

-"...Que tu regalo ya te gusta desde antes"-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa agradable-"Ya me voy Miku cuidate"-le dijo el rubio despidiendose con la mano y caminando unos cuantos metros detras de ella pues por ahi quedaba su casa mientras que Miku simplemente seguia mirando el lado opuesto sin comprender mucho de lo que habia pasado -"Bueno supongo que esto te lo deje a ti"-le dijo el rubio a cierto aguamarino que paso al costado de el dirigiendose a Miku

-"Gracias"-dijo el aguamarino contestandole de mala gana a pesar de estar realmente agradecido con el rubio , luego este se acerco a Miku por detras ella no se dio cuenta , hasta qu lentamente la abrazo por detras sujetandola de la cintura haciendo que se sobresaltara -"¿Me extrañastes?"-pregunto el en un susurro delicado a la oreja de la aguamarina

-"¡Mikuo!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sorprendida de haberlo encontrado a su hermano -"¿Que haces aqui?"-pregunto ella tratando de ser distante y fria con el

-"Soy tu regalo , hazme lo que quieras"-respondio el aguamarino picaramente en la oreja de ella cosa que hizo que la aguamarina se estremezca un poco

-"T..Te pido que me sueltes , no hay razon para que me abraces"-le respondio la distante aguamarina cosa que sorprendio a Mikuo y lo entristecio mucho por el frio comportamiento de ella , la aguamarina se solto del agarre de el y continuo caminando hasta que de nuevo fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos que la cargaron. -"¿Hey y ahora que?"-le reclamo la aguamarina hasta darse cuenta que el lugar donde se dirigia Mikuo no era nada mas ni nada menos que la rueda de la fortuna

-"Recuerdo que de pequeños este juego te gustaba mucho..."-le contesto Mikuo mientras la tenia facilmente cargada entre sus brazos llamando la atencion de las demas personas que estaban por ahi -"Ademas que es el que tiene menos fila"-dijo el aguamarino mientras la fila avanzaba rapidamente y no soltaba a Miku a pesar de que esta se resistia-"Oh mira somos los siguientes"-le dijo el sonriendo

-"B...¡Bajame!¡No quiero subir ahi! ¡No contigo!"-le gritaba la aguamarina tratando de liberarse del agarre de el pero ya era demasiado tarde , estaban ya dentro de la rueda de la fortuna ; y lo peor es que esas ruedas de la fortuna eran famosas por ser de las que mas duran.

-"Ya estamos aqui hermanita , no hay vuelta atras"-le dijo Mikuo dejandola delicadamente en uno de los asientos pero ella salto violentamente al asiento apenas el la solto

-"¡Eres horrible! ¿Porque me obligas a estar aqui contigo?"-le grito ella esperando a que el juego terminara sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano y si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto una mirada muy triste

-"¿Te gustaria estar aqui con Len mas que conmigo?"-pregunto el acercandose a la aguamarina encerrandola contra el asiento con sus dos manos mirandola directamente a los ojos a pesar de que ella evitar su mirada

-"Por supuesto que si"-respondio ella con una mirada retante mientras le sacaba la lengua , pero no espero que su hermano la sostuviera y comenzara a darle un beso con lengua-"Hey...detente..."-dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por la lengua habil de Mikuo mientras trataba de forcejear contra el

-"¿Porque eres tan mala conmigo?..."-dijo el aguamarino con una tristeza extrema a lo que Miku no supo como reaccionar , el simplemente regreso a su asiento que era al frente del de ella y mirar por la ventana la gran vista que habia pero que no le importaba lo mas minimo

-"M..Mikuo..."-iba a decir algo la aguamarina pero su mente se lo contrarresto -"Claro , hazme sentir culpable a pesar de que yo no fui la que comenzo todo esto"-le dijo la aguamarina ironicamente pero Mikuo la ignoro y siguio mirando atraves de la ventana apoyando su menton su mano-"..Idiota.."-murmuro en voz baja la aguamarina mientras miraba su peluche de felpa de puerro y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar , ella para que no la vea Mikuo llorar ella cubrio su cara apretandola contra el puerro de felpa con fuerza -"_¿Acaso nunca podre llevarme bien con Mikuo?_"-pensaba la aguamarina fomentando que salgan mas lagrimas

-"Tonta..."-le dijo el aguamarino quien se encontraba a milimetros de ella pues se habia acercado por escucharla llorar , mientras le quitaba el peluche de su cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos y la abrazaba fuertemente contra el pecho de que el cosa que Miku correspondio -"No tienes porque llorar..."- le dijo el a la vez que unas pequeñas lagrimas salien de los ojos de Mikuo , cosa que su hermana noto

-"Tu tampoco tienes porque..."-le dijo ella poniendose a la altura del rostro de su hermano-"Ni-san baka"-le dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa a lo que Mikuo no se resisitio, y un poco sonrojado la comenzo a besar excitadamente

-"M..Mikuo.."-susurro el nombre la aguamarina para luego corresponder el ardiente beso que su hermano le estaba dando a pesar de estar en un sitio publico no le importaba pues cuando ella iba a recordarle eso a su hermano leyo en un pequeño cartelito que las lunas eran polarizadas , quiere decir que ves todo desde adentro pero nadie puede verte; asi que Miku siguio besando a su hermano a la vez que su hermano acariciaba su cabello y la rodeaba de la cintura intesificando el beso.

-La aguamarina le seguia los pasos a la lengua de Mikuo, en poco tiempo ya se habia vuelto experta, pero no tanto como su hermano ; comenzaron a besarse , Mikuo acomodo a la aguamarina debajo de ella pero boca abajo aun asi podia besarla y tenia mayor comodidad para tocarla ,aunque Miku no esperaba llegar tan lejos en un lugar publico ; el aguamarino comenzo a tocar el pecho de ella por encima de la ropa mientras mordia el lobulo de la oreja de su hermana provocando que gima levemente y se estremeciera, luego bajo las tiritas del viviri amarillo de Miku para comenzar a moder un poco de hombro de ella , y lamer el cuello.

-"N..Ni_san... no debemos..."-decia la aguamarina algo dudosa si seguir adelante o vestirse y actuar normal pues es un lugar publico

-"Shh... vamos a hacer el amor nee_chan.."-susurro su hermano al oido de ella ocasionando que el corazon de Miku se acelerara aun mas de lo que estaba y su cara tome el color del tomate

-Mikuo bajo lentamente sus manos , tocando cada centimetro de la piel de la aguamarina produciendo que gimiera un poco el nombre de el ; el aguamarino no dudo en quitarle su falda blanca de su hermana dejando a vista sus bragas ; Miku se ruborizo en seguida y se avergonzo , el le sonrio sensualmente y metio su mano debajo del viviri que trai ella y habilidosamente le quito el sosten ; comenzo a masajear el pecho de ella a un ritmo lento y sumiso que luego fue acelerando por la excitacion de Mikuo viendo a su hermana siendo complacida y gimiendo el nombre de el.

-"M..Mikuo.. ah.. ah..."-gemia la jadeante aguamarina por el roce de piel con su pecho y las manos del aguamarino

-Muy facilmente estaba dandole placer a su hermana, y en busca darle aun mas metio el sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de ella haciendole gemir fuerte ; lo cual fue una reaccion exitosa de lo que esperaba Mikuo , los dedos de el salian ocasionando una falsa penetracion y preparandola para la verdadera , mientras que a la aguamarina no se le podia evitar que sienta placer y gimiese alto al oido de su hermano ; cosa que lo motivaba para mas , y poco a poco fue apresurando el tempo en que sus dedos estaban dentro del sexo de su hermana ya humedo ; el lamio sensualmente uno de sus dedos mientras metia los de la otra mano , la aguamarina vio eso y se avergonzo mucho pero aun asi seguia gimiendo pues su hermano no habia dejado de meter y sacar sus otros dedos de la mano , en todo eso , el aguamarino tuvo una ereccion.

-"Mikuo...¡Ah...! ¡Ni-san...!"-gimio la aguamarina intensamente cuando sentia que se corria por los movimientos dentro de ella de su hermano

-"Nee-chan..."-susurro el suavemente a la oreja de la aguamarina mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se dejaba apreciar su miembro erecto por su hermana ,para luego lamer el cuello de ella y cariñosamente susurrarle -"...Te amo..."-y luego entrar lentamente dentro de ella

-"¡Ahhh...! ¡Mikuo...!"-gimio de placer su hermana por tener a su hermano dentro suyo mientras el le daba besos en el cuello dejandole unas cuantas marcas

-El aguamarino comenzo con embestidas suaves para su hermana , ella lo estaba disfrutando bastante y se sentia un poco apenada por ella pero no podia contener ningun gemido ; el aguamarino estaba dentro de su hermano y gruñia de placer ,los movimientos de la cintura eran veteranos pues Mikuo tenia mucha experiencia en eso , el deseo lo consumia por dentro , su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad , hacer el amor con su hermana ; Miku apreto el puño cuando sintio como los movimientos se comenzaban a acelerar, ella estaba tambien avergonzada pues lo estaban haciendo en un lugar publico y lo que no sabia ella era que en unos pocos minutos el juego terminaba pues se habia perdido en la mirada de su hermano ; el apretaba el pecho de ella dandole mas placer mientras le susurraba a la oreja ; los dos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor por el esfuerzo y la pasion , sus mejillas estaban color carmesi como el de un lapiz labial ; y sus corazones latian al compas.

-"¡Mikuo...! ¡Ya no puedo mas...! ¡Ahh...!"-le dijo la aguamarina en gemidos que no podia retener por el gran placer que experimentaba

-"M..¡Miku...!"-gruño su hermano a la vez que aceleraba las embestidas -"Pide por mas..."-le dijo el en un tono lujurioso para satisfacerse

-"..¡Mas...! ¡Ahh...! ¡Mas...!..."-gimio la aguamarina por mas justo como su hermano le dijo , provocando que el se excitara aun mas y fuera mas rapido

-A pesar de que el aguamarino se sintio un poco pervertido por pedirle eso a su hermana , se sintio muy complacido cuando le hizo caso ; asi que las embestidas de ser suaves y romanticas pasaron a ser salvajes y apasionadas , como dos amantes viendose despues de años; la aguamarina estaba llegando a su limite , al igual que Mikuo ; el apoyo su mano sobre la de ella dandole confianza para llegar juntos ; los movimientos de cadera eran bravios ; y no pudiendo evitarse llegaron al climax , Mikuo nunca habia llegado tan lejos con alguien ya que siempre se salia a ultimo momento , porque le parecia si es que no iba a ser con su hermana no iba a ser con nadie mas. Los dos gimieron/gruñeron el nombre del otro con cariño y ternura.

-Despues de correrse dentro de ella Mikuo salio , su hermana estaba muy agotada pero tendria que ir acostumbrandose con la idea dado que su hermano tenia una gran apetito sexual y mas aun si era su hermana , pero verla ahi respirando agitadamente lo conmovio , se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego vestirla un poco(poniendole solamente su ropa interior) y dandose cuenta que solo le quedaba un minuto para vestirse el y ponerle bien la ropa a Miku ; el primero se preocupo por su hermana , el no queria que nadie mas pueda apreciar el hermoso cuerpo que ella tenia ; la ubico en su asiento , luego el se puso su camisa a toda velocidad para luego oir que eran los siguientes por salir de ahi y a las justas logro ponerse los jeans azules para luego abrirse la puerta y actuar como si nada

-"¿Se quedo dormida la señorita?" -le pregunto el vigilante de ese juego mientras miraba con la aguamarina descansaba en el asiento donde Mikuo la habia dejado

-"Ehm... pues si... je je je"-respondio Mikuo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con las mejillas coloradas -"Supongo que tendre que cargarla"-dijo el pensando en voz alta mientras la tomaba en sus fuertes brazos y la llevaba a casa


	7. Lindo dia

-"Ehm... que sueño..."-dijo una aguamarina recien despertandose poco a poco , un aguamarino estaba al lado de ella en la cama admirando como despertaba mientras jugaba con los cabellos de esta

-"¿Que tal dormistes , nee-chan?"-pregunto el aguamarino con una sonrisa seductora produciendo que su hermana se sonroje levemente -"¿Quieres un probar un poco mas de mi?"-le ronrroneo al oido acercandose mas sobre ella

-"E..Eh...¡Apenas y recuerdo lo de ayer!"-le reclamo la aguamarina golpeandolo en la cabeza muy sonrojada y nerviosa-"Hermano baka"-le dijo ella ruborizada a lo que su hermano simplemente se rio

-"Sigues siendo la misma de siempre , Miku"-dijo el mientras se sobaba la cabeza -"Eso me gusta aun mas"-le susurro al oido del aguamarino a Miku quien se estremecio pues luego comenzo a lamer el lobulo de la oreja de el

-"N..Ni-san.."-gimio levemente Miku cuando sintio como su hermano comenzaba a morder el cuello de esta dejando marcas y comenzaba a meter una de sus manos debajo del brasier que ella llevaba -"Ah..Mikuo.. no toques ahi.."-gimio un poco ella

-"No me niegues que esto no te gusta"-le dijo el con una sonrisa picara mientras que su otra mano comenzaba a bajar por la entrepierna de su hermana y acercandose a la intimidad de esta

-"¡Ah..! ¡Mikuo...! ¡Ni-san...!"-gimio intensamente ella cuando sentia como los dedos de Mikuo entraban en su intimidad bruscamente generandole placer

_Un agradable buenos dias de Mikuo_

* * *

_Woah , ha pasado muchos meses desde que yo y Mikuo somos pareja , Len se rie cada vez que Mikuo se enoja cada vez que estoy con el y Rin creo que ya fue convencida de que Mikuo me ama , ¡Arigato Len! ; ahora creo que anda tras un chico llamado Akaito ; bueno esa ya es otra historia , estoy muy feliz de que ya tengamos 5 meses ya de pareja ¡Estoy muy feliz por eso! , Mikuo no ha dejado de ser el mismo baka del que me enamore , hoy hay un especial que la autora creo para ustedes ...¡Feliz cumpleaños Mikuo!_

_Exacto , mañana va ser mi cumpleaños y tambien de Mikuo , ¡No se que regalarle! ; me he paseado ya por varias tiendas y no encuentro algo que le pueda gustar , o algo que le sea util , pero aun asi estoy muy emocionada , va a ser nuestro primer cumpleaños como pareja y vamos a estar los dos solos ¡Los dos solos! ; se que Mikuo va a estar muy energetico en esa noche asi que trato de recuperar fuerzas ; pero el siempre me las quita cuando llegamos de la preparatoria a casa es lo primero que asi , y me da la excusa que solo con verme no puede aguantarse las ganas_

_Pero yo se que es un gran pervertido , lee muchos mangas ecchi's ; un dia yo estaba merodeando por su habitacion ya que me encontraba un poco aburrida y pense que el estaba haciendo algo entretenido y lo encontre leyendo esas cosas , al principio no sabia que era asi que le arrebate el libro y mirar el contenido del librito ese que pense que me animaria un poco ; solo recuerdo que tuve un fuerte sangrado nasal en las primeras paginas y luego me desmaye ; esos libros ecchi's si que son fuertes , hermano ultra pervertido y baka._

_Como sea , ya he pasado horas y horas vagando sin rumbo; Len me comento que tambien planeaba darme un regalo a mi y a Mikuo aunque yo ya le he dicho que ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros no sabria como agradecerselo , pero el sigue insistiendo asi que no puedo hacer nada al respecto ; ademas yo no tengo idea que regalarle a Mikuo lo cual me da un poco de envidia ya que no se me ocurre nada , he pensado en regalarle unos guantes pero luego que no los use me daria mucha pena y no quiero obligarlo , tampoco se sus gustos en ropa asi que no puede ser nada como eso._

_Y ademas , se que su sabor favorito es el puerro pero ¿Como lo prefiere? ; no quiero cometer ningun error , estoy muy nerviosa por si no se han dado cuenta ; ya que apenas sea la medianoche recibiremos nuestro cumpleaños abriendo nuestros regalos , y luego nos besaremos.. y despues...etoo...¡No se hagan imagenes mentales! ; dios que verguenza... se que Mikuo va a tener muchas ansias esa noche , es por eso que tambien estoy buscando algun regalo que tenga que ver conmigo , como lenceria sexy por ejemplo , es una lenceria experta en seduccion._

_Digamos que.. ser sexy no es lo mio , bueno eso es lo que pienso yo ; Mikuo me dice que soy demasiado dulce como para poder seducirlo ¡Pero le demostrare que se equivoca! ; esta vez le hare sus piernas temblar ante mi ... ¿Muajajajaja? ; no se si reirme o llorar por la estupidez que acabo de decir ; bien , le dare dos regalos a Mikuo si es que el primero no le gusta , el primero sera algo material y el segundo sere yo... sigo sin saber llorar o reir _

_Estaba paseandome por ahi , hasta que pude divisar a lo lejos un despertador puerro ¡Lo mejor del mundo! ¡De seguro le gustara a Mikuo! , fue lo que pense al instante en que lo vi , me acerque corriendo muy emocionada a el , y vi que el precio no era tan alto , le pregunte a la señorita si podia darmelo y me comento que tambien grababa la voz ; eso seria genial , asi podria grabar mi voz dandole los buenos dias a Mikuo en su habitacion , de seguro que asi despertara y me dejara ir a la escuela sin que tenga que empujarlo o golpearlo para que despierte ya que siempre despertamos juntos, ustedes saben porque._

_Despues de comprarle el despertador puerro a Mikuo , decidi ir a ver tiendas de ropa interior femenina , a ver si algo era sexy ; cuando me quede admirando la ropa de la vitrina que habia de muestra , me di cuenta que yo nunca usaria algo tan pequeño , pero todo sea por el amor , me probe alguna de ellas , las chicas me aconsejaron que lo mejor seria que use un conjunto rojo ya que era mas tentador , era un lindo brasier rojo que debajo le seguia como una manta liviana y transparente pero aun asi desprendiendo el mismo color que el brasier y llegando hasta mi entrepierna con mi linda braga rojo ; espero que eso le guste a Mikuo o si no lo golpeare con un puerro por mi esfuerzo_

_Muy cansada , despues de hacer mis compras me regrese caminando a casa , cuando llegue solte un pequeño suspirito, preparandome para lo que estaba por venir , al llegar salude a Mikuo , el estaba viendo una pelicula mientras me esperaba , trate de no intercambiar muchas palabras con el para luego correr hacia mi habitacion , pues el habia visto las bolsas que traia y queria que sea un regalo para el ; ademas que ya habia comprado varios anticonceptivos solo por si el estaba muy activo esa noche ; me di cuenta que Mikuo un poco preocupado por mi reaccion me siguio hasta mi cuarto pues estaba escuchando como el subia las escaleras a lo que yo simplemente me quede quieta_

_Por suerte , rapidamente reaccion y lo mas rapido que hice fue esconder los regalos debajo de mi cama ; entonces el toco la puerta y paso a mi cuarto mientras yo le miraba sin saber que decir , y lo mas estupido y lamentable fue que le volvi a saludar con un "Hola" ; el se percato de mi nerviosismo , yo me quede quieta esperando que no sospechara que volvia de comprarle su regalo , ademas mi comportamiento era de por si sospechoso ya que tuve que insistirle que queria ir sola a comprar cosas pues el queria acompañarme..._

__-"Miku.. te noto rara hoy dia.."-le dijo el aguamarina a su hermana quien simplemente le regalo una sonrisa notoriamente nerviosa y el fruncio un poco el ceño acercandose mas a ella -"¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad?"-le dijo Mikuo poniendo su rostro frente al de ella diciendoselo un poco serio

-"M..Mikuo..."-murmuro ella un poco sonrojada y justo cuando el la tomo del menton y estaba a punto de besarla -"B..baka"-le dijo la aguamarina apretandole las mejillas-"Yo nunca te voy a guardar un secreto , solo una sorpresa"-le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-"Oh , ya veo"-le respondio su hermano galantemente para luego abalanzarse sobre ella en la cama -"¿Que tal si me das mi regalo de cumpleaños ya , y de paso yo te doy el tuyo"-le dijo el con una mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa picara a lo que la aguamarina solo supo ruborizarse , y el comenzo a besar el cuello de ella a la vez que le dejaba unas mordidas

-"E...eto..ah..."-trataba de decirle algo la aguamarina pero se le escapo un gemido leve que hizo reir a Miku un poco -"¡Baka hermano callate!-le grito ella sacando un puerro de la nada y golpeandolo muy avergonzada

-"Ja ja ja , es que eres muy graciosa"-le dijo el aguamarino con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la aguamarina se ruborice -"Ademas , como nuestros padres van a estar ausentes muchos dias , podemos hacer varias cositas mas tarde"-le dijo Mikuo mirandola pecaminosamente

-"Ni-san pervertido..."-murmuro la aguamarina a lo que Mikuo escucho y la comenzo a besar fogosamente , mientras entrelazaba sus dedos de la mano con los de su hermana

-"¿Quieres que sea aun mas pervertido contigo , nee-chan?"-pregunto Mikuo con una sonrisa picara en su cara para agarrar un mechon del cabello suave de Miku y besarlo tiernamente , ocasionando que la aguamarina se vuelva un tomate andante

-"Ya entendi , ya entendi"-le dijo su hermana muy avergonzada por el rubor que aparecia en sus mejillas

-"Vamos a ver una pelicula , nee-chan"-le dijo el aguamarino con una miradita infantil a lo que su hermana asintio alegre y tomados de las manos fueron a ver una muy linda pelicula... de terror

* * *

_Acepte sin dudar la propuesta de Mikuo , pense que seria una pelicula bonita , divertida ; quizas podria ser romantica me sente en el sofa , espere a que el trajera la pelicula , no pude evitar querer saber cual era la hora , por suerte ahi tenia un reloj, faltaba unas horas para las doce de la medianoche , asi que tendria que entretener a mi hermano sin tener relaciones , esto va a ser algo interesante fue lo primero que pense sobre lo anterior ; vi a mi hermano volver con un DVD en su mano , le sonrei gentilmente , el puso la pelicula y se echo sobre mi costado , y en cuanto la pelicula comenzo , me di cuenta que habia cometido un gran error_

_-"¡Hello Cindy!"-decia el asesino enmascarado llamado "Ghost Face" ; ya le dije de pequeña a mi hermano que no me gustan las peliculas de terror pero a el le apasiona.. molestarme_

_Estaba temblando , habia mucha sangre pues habian encontrado a la amiga de Cindy muerta y se le veia las viceras y eso , yo grite apenas pasaron esa parte donde el asesino la mataba , mi hermano me dijo escandalosa y yo le saque la lengua e inconscientemente mis ojos rotaron a la escena sanguinolenta ; y volvi a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para luego enterrar mi cara en el pecho de Miku ;¿Ya les dije que odio las peliculas de terror o gore? , pues lo repito , ¡Las odio con todo mi corazon!_

-"¡Mikuo cambia esa porqueria!"-le gritaba su hermana asustada y asqueada mientras temblaba muy aferrada de su hermano , pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato , de rato en rato sacaba la cabeza para ver una parte de la pelicula y volver a enterrarla en el pecho de su hermano muy atemorizada

-"C..Calmate nee-chan..."-decia el aguamarino dandole una sonrisa comprensiva tratando de que se tranquilizara su hermana , aunque de cierta forma disfrutaba como su indefensa hermana buscaba ayuda en el abrazandolo fuertemente y provocando que el se sonroje un poco

-"¡Pero es que tengo mucho miedo ni-san!"-grito ella aterrorizada por la pelicula mientras unas pequeñas lagrimitas caian de su fino rostro , era el limite de Mikuo para ver a su hermana tan acobardada y docil , no pudo resistirse y comenzo a besarla encima del sofa , echandose poco a poco sobre ella , ocasionando que ella terminara acurrucada debajo de el-"¿Mikuo?"-le pregunto ella muy sonrojada

-"Lo siento Miku , al parecer ya he llegado a mi limte intentando aguantarme las ganas"-le respondio el para seguir besandola ardientemente , y al poco rato la aguamarina comenzo a jadear

-"M..Mikuo.. apaga esa pelicula.."-le dijo su hermana con mirada suplicante un poco jadeante a la vez que la lengua de el se tocaba suavemente con la de ella , su hermano a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que las peliculas gore o de terror traumaban a su pequeña e inocente hermanita

-"Listo ¿Feliz?"-le pregunto el aguamarino despues de cumplir la peticion de su hermana un poco de malhumor pues esa era una de sus peliculas favoritas pero aun asi el ahora todo por Miku

-"Bastante"-respondio la aguamarina regalandole una dulce sonrisa pues estaba agradecida a que su hermano le haya hecho caso a su capricho -"Te amo ni-san"-le dijo ella alegremente con un leve rubor

-"Miku... si que sabes como tentar a alguien"-le dijo Mikuo para luego abalanzarse sobre ella y volver a quedar encima de su hermana -"Yo tambien te amo mi querida nee-chan"-susurro suavemente a la oreja provocando un cosquilleo en Miku pero que luego fue borrado pues habia empezado a morderlo suavemente

-"Mnh.. ni-san... "-dijo la aguamarina tratando de suprimir los leves gemidos que se escapaban de su boca-"T..Todavia no son las doc..."-iba a decir ella algo pero la lengua intrepida de Miku entro sin problemas en la boca de ella , pero esta no mostro resistencia alguna

-El aguamarino estaba jugando con la ingenua lengua de su inocente hermanita , el rubor se habia apoderado en ellos , y la aguamarina habia comenzado a jadear , aun tenia mucho que aprender puesto que la experiencia que su hermano tenia eran por años y años de practica ; sin embargo, el siempre estara ahi para enseñarle a su hermanita los movimientos que le sean necesarios

-Pero de pronto , sono el timbre de la cosa , desconcetrando un poco a Miku pero Mikuo queria continuar besando a la vez que jugaba con el cabello de ella ; la aguamarina tuvo que resistirse a la tentacion de no hacer caso a quien diantres estuviese tocando la puerta para quedarse con su hermano y su traviesa lengua pero le miro a los ojos mientras lo empujaba solo un poquito , cosa que Mikuo entendio perfectamente , ya que al parecer estan aprendiendo a leer sus pensamientos.

-"M..Mikuo yo abro.."-dijo la aguamarina mientras se levantaba el sofa y se dirigia a la puerta -"¿Si que desea?"-pregunto ella cortesmente a lo que un hombre le entrego un paquete un poco pesado y al instante su hermano le ayudo con el paquete mientras que ella firmaba un papel como usualmente se hace

-"¿Que sera?"-pregunto en voz alta el aguamarino para luego mirar a su hermana a ver si tenia idea pero ella nego con la cabeza si sabia algo al respecto , entones abrio lentamente una caja donde habia unas cuatro velas y una pequeña nota -"Mikuo , es Len , si estas leyendo esto deja de leerlo y daselo a Miku..."-leyo Mikuo en voz alta y de mala gana acepto lo que decia -"Toma nee-chan"

-"Gracias"-le dijo la aguamarina para luego comenzar a leer mentalmente -"_Miku , este es mi regalo para ustedes; una sorpresa de ti para Mikuo , espero que les guste ; a estas velas se les llama afrodisiaco , quizas no sepas que es pero te aseguro que te va a encantar y aun mas si Mikuo esta cerca tuyo, debes prender las velitas en tu habitacion o donde le planees dar tu regalo a Mikuo ¿De acuerdo? ; ah y casi lo olvido , este afrodisiaco es especial , solo afecta a los hombres... que lo disfrutes , estoy seguro que sera una noche que no olvidaras"_-termino de leer la aguamarina -"Ni-san , voy a dejar estas velitas en mi cuarto y ya vuelvo ¿ok?"- dijo la aguamarina a lo que su hermano asintio

-"Esta bien pero no te demores mucho"-le dijo el con mucha curiosidad pues no sabia que decia la nota que habia enviado Len , no pudiendo evitar sentirse un poco.. celoso

* * *

_Justo como decia la notita que me habia enviado Len yo obedeci e inconscientemente se formo una sonrisa en mi cara ; con un encendedor y con mucho cuidado ya que a veces soy algo torpe en esas cosas , encendi cada velita y las habia colocado en fila ; despues de hacer eso guarde la cajita en un lugar donde no se me perdiera y la notita que me dejo Len ya que a pesar que solo es una notita para mi es nuestro recuerdo de un cumpleaños muy alegre que pasare con Mikuo , me pregunto que sera un afrodisiaco , ¿Que es eso? ¿Se come? ; pues otra cosa mas que se añadio al club de los misterios del universo_

_Regrese con Mikuo , al parecer estaba echando humo , es un baka celoso pero aun asi lo quiero , ademas , es muy tierno cuando esta celoso y quiere saber sobre algo , pone una cara y ojos de cachorrito unicos ; me llega a conmover , pero cuando me distraigo un poco ya lo encuentro besando mi hombro y tratando de seducirme para que comenzemos a tener relaciones, me sorprende la poca paciencia que tiene Mikuo con el poco tiempo en que no estamos haciendo cosas ; pero aun asi me produce mucha gracia.._

-"Yaa.. Miku quiero hacerlo yaa"-decia el aguamarino zamaqueando de un lado al otro a la pobre de su hermana

-"Ni-san , ya te dije que debes esperar hasta las doce"-le decia la aguamarina tratando de calmar a su hermano quien no paraba de zamaquearla -"Yo estoy tan tentada como tu"-admitio ella con un gran sonrojo

-"Entonces..."-susurro su hermano a la oreja de ella -"¡Hay que hacerlo de una maldita vez!"-exigio el gritando el la oreja de su hermana quien le golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente con un puerro

-"Te dije que te calmaras , baka"-dijo la aguamarina soltando un pequeño suspiro -"Ya falta poco para las doce , solo tienes que esperar un poco mas..." -dijo la aguamarina viendo el reloj y tambien sintiendose un poco deseosa de eso , ademas para que su hermano vea la nueva ropa que ella se habia comprado y la traia puesta

-"De acuerdo , pero no estare asi mucho tiempo.. ademas me siento un poco extraño"-comento el aguamarino apoyandose en el hombro de su hermana- "Estas tan tibia nee-chan..."-murmuro el poniendo todo su peso contra ella cosa que hizo que la aguamarina pierda en parte el equilibrio pero Mikuo termino recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella , totalmente echado en el sofa

-"M..Mikuo estas todo rojo ¿Tienes fiebre?"-pregunto la aguamarina un tanto preocupada por su hermano sin darse cuenta que los efectos del afrodisiaco que le habia dado Len estaban funcionando , pero ella no tenia idea de que era el afrodisiaco , el afrodisiaco es algo que eleva tus feromonas significativamente , o sea , te excita , y este afrodisiaco era especial pues solo excitaba a los hombres

-"Miku...es tan extraño... nunca me habia sentido tan desesperado por tocarte"-dijo el mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su hermana con su mano fomentando que ella se sonrojara

-"N..ni-san , si te soy honesta mejor llamo a la ambulancia.."-dijo la aguamarina un poco preocupada por su hermano sin saber que es lo que le ocurria ; asi que ella se levanto dejando a su hermano echado en el sofa , a punto de llamar por celular a su madre para preguntarle que medicamente darle a Mikuo para que se sienta mejor pero este antes de que ella se pudiera ir la sostuvo de la muñeca

-"No te vayas Miku... no me dejes aqui.."-le dijo el aguamarino a lo que su hermana asintio comprensivamente y le sonrio para luego el sentarse sin soltar la muñeca de su hermana -"Si estas conmigo , por alguna razon puedo estar mas tranquilo"-le dijo el haciendola sonrojar para luego jalarla y haciendole caer en el regazo de el , quedando viendo en el mismo sentido por lo que no se estaban viendo frente a frente

-"M..Mikuo ni-san..."-murmuraba la aguamarina hasta que sentia como la lengua de su hermano lamia cada centimetro de su cuello y comenzaba a dar unos pequeños mordiscos -"N..no debemos aun..."-dijo ella pero las manos de Mikuo se habian dirigido una en el pecho de ella masajeandolo sobre la ropa , y otro en la intimidad de ella acariciandola suavemente sobre la ropa

-"¿Te gusta asi nee-chan?"-pregunto el aguamarino excitado tratando de controlar a su cuerpo el cual no le respondia , mientras que se dedicaba a escuchar los dulces gemidos de su hermanita

-"Ah..¡Mikuo...!¡Ahh...!...Despacio..¡..Ah..!"-gemia la aguamarina ante los rapidos toques que su hermano le daba , de la nada sonaron tres campanadas que indicaban que ya eran las doce de la medianoche -"M..¡Mikuo...! ¡Feliz cumpleaños...! ¡Ahh...!"-le dijo ente gemidos su hermana

-"Feliz cumpleaños a ti tambien hermanita , creo que ya podemos tener sexo"-comento su hermano mientras lamia el lobulo de la oreja de ella y su mano queria entrar ya debajo de las bragas de ella pero la aguamarina logro liberarse del agarre , parandose y subiendo las escaleras rapidamente muy sonrojada-"Miku ven aqui..."- dijo el con una mirada llena de ojos hambrientos dirigiendose a la habitacion de ella cosa que solo hizo empeorar aun mas la excitacion de el pues ahi se encontraba las velitas pero el no sabia que eso era el ocasionante de que se sienta asi

-"N..Ni-san... tu regalo ven aqui..."-le dijo la aguamarina una tanto nerviosa sentada en el centro de la cama , mientras que Mikuo se acercaba se quito la chaqueta que llevaba no importandole tirarla en el suelo , bueno asi es como hacia siempre ; la aguamarina saco algo debajo de su cama , cosa que intrigo mucho a su hermano y solo por eso se contuvo-"T...Toma.. este es tu regalo..."-dijo ella muy nerviosa entregandole el puerro despertador-"E..Espero que te guste , la verdad es que yo.."-fue interrumpida por unos suaves labios sobre los suyos

-"Arigato nee-chan , me encanta"-le dijo el con una honesta sonrisa a lo cual Miku se puso muy feliz-"Toma , esto es para ti"-le dijo el con una agradable sonrisa entregandole una sortija con una piedra en forma de flor

-"¡Me encanta! ¡Lo atesorare por siempre , gracias Mikuo!"-le dijo la aguamarina muy sonriente mientras se colocaba el anillo y lo abrazaba fuertemente cosa que el correspondio con mas fuerza aun -"A casi lo olvido ni-san , tu despertador puede grabar voce..."fue interrumpida la aguamarina por los labios que nuevamente se posaron sobre los suyos

-"Miku no se que me sucede pero..siento que este dia voy a hacerte pedacitos..."-le dijo el mientras comenzaba a besarla fogosamente y metio sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de ella generandole placer , al parecer Mikuo no pudo luchar mas contra sus feromonas elevadas, y ademas que fue una gran batalla , porque lo normal es usar una velita no todas a la vez

-"¡Ahh...!¡Mikuo...!¡Espera..!"-gemia la aguamarina avergonzada del placer que estaba sintiendo y con el puño sosteniendo las sabanas mientras ella comenzaba a jadear -"Mikuo.. tambien te tengo otro regalo..."-le dijo ella empujandolo un poco y calmandolo , Mikuo puso cara curiosa y la aguamarina se quito las ropas lentamente quedando solo en ropa interior , su conjunto rojo que le hacia ver sexy -"M..¿Me queda bien...?"-pregunto un tanto avergonzada y ruborizada

-"Maravillosa"-dijo el mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella aun mas excitada sin dejar de besarla , cosa que correspondia Miku rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y el sujetandola de la cintura y la cabeza intensificando el beso , una noche muy apasionada , pero en ningun momento se dieron cuenta que que el despertador puerro se habia caido de la cama , por suerte no se rompio pero se presiono solo el boton de "grabar"

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

-"_¡Ah..Ah...! ¡Mikuo...! ¡Estoy en mi limite...!"_-salia unos sonidos del despertador puerro que se encontraba en el suelo sonando a todo volumen

-"Eh...¿Que demonios...?" -penso en voz alta una aguamarina somnolienta y muy exhausta por el dia anterior , sorprendida por los ruidos que salian del despertador puerro

-"_¡Ahh...! ¡Para...! ¡Ya no siento las piernas...! ¡Ah..!"_-se seguian escuchando aquellos gemidos provenientes del dia anterior los cuales fueron usados automaticamente como alarma cuando al despertador se le acabo la memoria para seguir grabando

-"¡Pero que...!"-exclamaba la aguamarina muy sonrojada y avergonzada por los sonidos pecaminosos que salian de la alarma puerro

-"_Miku , vamos ahora por la novena ronda_"-dijo una voz masculina en el despertador puerro , facilmente reconocible para la aguamarina -"_¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¡Espera! ¡Mikuo ya me canse! ¡Ahhh...! ¡Ni-san...ah...! ¡No puedo mover ni un musculo...!-_seguian saliendo los sonidos lujuriosos de aquel aparato mientras la aguamarina mortificada se quedo paralizada escuchandolos hasta que sintio como unos brazos cariñoso abrazaban por detras el cuerpo desnudo de ella

-"¡Oh Miku nunca me habia despertado de mejor humor , si que me hicistes un grandioso regalo!"-le dijo el aguamarino ironico mientras la aguamarina le daba una mirada asesina comica -"Y lo mejor de esto es que ahora puedo leer mis mangas ecchi's oyendo a mi despertador"-dijo el con una sonrisa pervertida

-"Te golpearia pero no tengo energia suficiente para hacer eso"-le respondio su hermana mirandole acusadoramente pero este le sonrio gentilmente y le dio un calido beso en la frente

-"Gracias por el regalo de ayer , sin duda fue el mejor que he tenido"-le dijo el con una encantadora sonrisa mientras que ella se sonrojaba levemente y un ambiente romantico pero...

-"_¡Mikuo ahh...! ¡Ya para...! ¡Me vas a dejar embarazada..!"_-se escuchaba por el aparato , y lo gracioso de eso es que Miku habia tomado los anticonceptivos pero no estaba "tan" preparada para toda la aventura que Mikuo la hizo hacer

-"...¡Todo es tu culpa grandisimo baka!"-grito la aguamarina mientras sacaba fuerza y lo golpeaba a mas no poder con su puerro

_Un muy lindo recuer**do**_

_Que quedara siempre en mi cor**azon**_

_Y siempre a mi ama**do**_

_Lo golpeare sin r**azon**_

* * *

_****_***0* espero que les haya gustado**

**hemos llegado al final lamentablemente TwT**

**es que tuve que terminarlo mas rapido de lo que esperaba por mis tareas :3**

**matta ne :D espero que continuen leyendo mis otros fics**


End file.
